Le fou du roi
by Onigiri fanfic
Summary: "Tu sais Uzumaki, il existe bien des façons de pousser quelqu'un vers la sortie" - Naruto fit quelques pas pour réduire à néant l'espace qui le séparait du brun et se pencha à son oreille. Sasuke demeura immobile, bien que gêné par cette soudaine promiscuité. Il avait horreur que les gens l'approchent de si près - "Tu veux parier Uchiha ?" - NaruSasu / Lemon / Schoolfic
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Sasuke était clairement décidé à faire de Naruto la cible de toute l'Université. Qui était-il pour le défier ainsi ? On ne se moquait pas du roi sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait... NaruSasu / Lemon Yaoi / UA.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Cette histoire comprendra certains passages explicites mettant en scène deux hommes.

* * *

**LE FOU DU ROI**

_Chapitre 1 : Enfant gâté_

. . .

\- Naruto ! S'écria Jiraya, rouge de colère. Je te préviens, ce sera retenu sur ta paye du mois !

Bordel. Son salaire n'était déjà pas mirobolant et suffisait juste à couvrir ses dépenses courantes. Et c'était le troisième verre qu'il cassait cette semaine. Il allait encore devoir se contenter de ramens instantanés pendant un moment... Non pas que cette perspective lui déplaise, mais il aurait préféré avoir assez d'argent pour se payer une vraie collation à l'Ichiraku.

\- Franchement mec, fais gaffe ! S'amusa Kiba, son collègue et ami.

\- Ouais, ouais... répondit-il en balayant les bris de verre au sol. Quelle plaie sérieux !

\- Si t'es pas content, je peux tout aussi bien te renvoyer gamin ! Menaça Jiraya en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ben voyons, s'amusa Naruto, sachant bien que son parrain ne mettrait jamais cette menace à exécution.

Voilà déjà plusieurs années qu'il travaillait comme barman à l'Hermite Pub. En dépit de toutes les lois applicables, son parrain l'y avait embauché alors qu'il n'était même pas encore majeur. C'était un établissement un peu glauque, il fallait le reconnaître... où des gars au tempérament lubrique et des maris infidèles pouvaient apprécier un spectacle de premier ordre donné par de jolies demoiselles en tenue légère. L'endroit commençait à être plutôt connu et avait des clients réguliers. Au regard de la charge de travail, Jiraya avait jugé bon d'embaucher un deuxième serveur, et Naruto lui avait tout naturellement recommandé son ami Kiba. Aujourd'hui tous deux étudiants en première année à l'université, ils passaient leurs soirées ici. Naruto le faisait pour palier à ses dépenses quotidiennes. Kiba était issu d'une famille un peu plus aisée, mais il avait jugé amusant de travailler avec son ami, et il pouvait ainsi profiter gratuitement des numéros sensuels proposés par les stripteaseuses.

Leur service pris fin vers une heure du matin. Naruto était déjà fatigué à l'idée d'entendre son réveil sonner demain matin. D'un mouvement las, il enfila son blouson et salua ses deux compères, avant d'entamer les dix bonnes minutes de marche qui le menèrent à son appartement. La clé tourna dans la serrure, lui ouvrant la porte sur l'un des seul bien que ses défunts parents lui avait laissé. C'était un studio plutôt modeste mais confortable. Il aurait certainement paru bien plus grand si Naruto n'avait pas eu la fâcheuse habitude d'y laisser traîner ses affaires un peu partout. Mais bon, entre les cours et le boulot, il manquait de temps pour faire le ménage. Ou de motivation. Oui, plutôt de motivation en vérité.

* * *

C'est à peine s'il avait eu le temps de déjeuner, et il savait que son estomac ne tarderait pas à lui faire amèrement regretter. Slalomant tant bien que mal entre les piétons, il fonçait à vive allure en direction de l'université. Son premier cours de la mâtinée était assuré par Ibiki Morino, et il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas en retard. Le quotidien n'était déjà pas tout rose avec les élèves nantis qui l'entouraient, alors s'attirer en plus les foudres des professeurs était exclu.

Essoufflé et en âge, Naruto parvint finalement à l'université. Il avait même quelques minutes d'avance, juste ce qu'il fallait pour rejoindre à temps sa salle de cours. Au devant de l'établissement, des berlines toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres défilaient. Des jeunes gens élégamment vêtus en descendait tour à tour, princièrement salués par l'employé qui avait à charge de leur ouvrir la portière.

Konoha n'était pas un établissement comme les autres. Il fallait être issu de bonne famille pour pouvoir y entrer, ou à défaut avoir un bulletin scolaire irréprochable pour espérer obtenir une bourse. Bref, c'était une université de petits bourges. Naruto était sans doute le seul élève faisant exception à la règle : il n'avait ni argent, ni bons résultats scolaires. Mais la directrice était une amie proche de ses parents, et elle avait donc garanti à Naruto sa place quand ceux-ci étaient décédés. Au début, il avait franchement hésité à venir y étudier. Il faisait clairement tâche au milieu de tous ces privilégiés... Mais Jiraya lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller. C'était "un devoir envers la mémoire de ses parents chéris" pour reprendre ses mots. Naruto s'était donc juré qu'il obtiendrait son diplôme et trouverait un travail lui permettant de gagner convenablement sa vie. Qu'importe si les autres élèves le regardaient comme une bête de foire, ça lui était bien égal.

\- Salut mon pote ! Pas trop dur le réveil ? L'interpela Kiba qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

\- M'en parle pas, vivement dimanche que je puisse roupiller toute la journée ! Répondit Naruto entre deux bâillements.

\- Allé du nerf, ou je donne pas cher de nos fesses si Morino arrive avant nous.

\- C'est clair.

Kiba était le seul ami que Naruto ai réussi à se faire dans l'université. Quoi que, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, puisqu'ils se connaissaient déjà auparavant. Apprenant que son grand ami allait étudier à l'université Konoha, il avait convaincu ses parents de puiser dans leurs économies afin qu'il puisse l'accompagner. Ces frais seraient bien vite compensés quand il serait diplômé et reprendrait la tête de l'entreprise familiale, spécialisée dans le dressage de chiens policiers.

Alors qu'ils discutaient gaiement du show sexy que leur avait offert Tayuya hier soir à l'Hermite Pub, un brouhaha attira leur attention. Quelques mètres plus loin, dans l'un des couloir adjacent, un petit attroupement d'élèves s'était formé et semblait observer avec une curiosité malsaine un jeune garçon agenouillé au sol.

\- Par pitié, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne me faîtes pas exclure ! S'écria-t-il, le front plaqué au sol dans une courbette d'excuse. Je serais la risée de ma famille si vous faîtes ça !

\- Tu aurais dû y penser quand tu as rédigé mon devoir de mathématiques, répondit furieusement l'interlocuteur qui le surplombait. A cause de ton manque de sérieux, mon bulletin est entaché d'un soixante-dix sur cent. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si par ta faute, je n'ai pas mon diplôme, hein ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Voilà que Messire Neji Hyuga remettait ça. La plupart des élèves étaient issus de riches familles, mais c'était sans commune mesure avec ce gars-là, dont la fortune familiale dépassait largement le milliard. Il faisait partie d'un petit cercle qui prenait plaisir à rabaisser les autres à la moindre petite contrariété. Et il avait l'habitude d'obliger les élèves boursiers à faire ses devoirs à sa place, puis les jetait dehors sans plus de cérémonie si par malheur la note obtenue ne lui convenait pas. En temps normal, Naruto n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à s'interposer. Mais s'il voulait pouvoir mener à bien ses études, il valait mieux faire profil bas.

\- Quel enfoiré, cracha-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

\- Ouais... approuva Kiba à sa suite. J'arriverais jamais à m'y faire. Tu crois qu'il va vraiment le faire expulser ?

\- Comme si Neji était du genre à revenir sur ses paroles...

Ils arrivèrent dans leur amphithéâtre seulement quelques secondes avant que le professeur Morino ne referme la porte, et prirent place sur des sièges à distance suffisante pour pouvoir discuter sans risquer de provoquer son courroux. Le cours débuta dans une ambiance austère. Mais alors que le tableau était déjà bien rempli et le professeur déjà bien engagé dans ses explications, la porte s'ouvrit. Naruto et Kiba échangèrent un regard amusé, impatient de découvrir quel élève aurait l'honneur de subir les foudres d'Ibiki. Leurs sourires se fanèrent toutefois bien vite en apercevant la tignasse brune qui pénétrait dans l'amphithéâtre.

\- Vous êtes en retard Monsieur Uchiha.

\- Hn.

Sans même s'excuser, le-dit Uchiha pris place dans la salle, accueilli par les chuchotements admiratifs et réjouis de la gente féminine. De toutes les têtes de cons que comptait cette université, Sasuke était de loin celui que Naruto voyait d'un plus mauvais œil. C'était un gars frigide, hautain et surtout richissime. Un grand ami de Neji, et comme le dit si joliment le proverbe, qui se ressemble s'assemble. Bref, en tout point le genre de gars que Naruto avait en horreur. Il aurait adoré voir Ibiki passer ses nerfs sur ce petit prétentieux, mais l'influence des Uchiha était telle que même les professeurs craignait un retour de bâton.

Le reste du cours fut difficilement supportable. A l'instant même où Sasuke avait débarqué, une agitation particulière avait animée tous les élèves, en particuliers les filles. Sasuke-kun par-ci, Sasuke-kun par-là... De quoi mettre Naruto de sacrée mauvaise humeur. Quand Ibiki annonça enfin que la leçon était close, Naruto et Kiba s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Entre les piailleries incessantes et les élucubrations complexes de leur professeur, leurs têtes étaient sur le point d'exploser. Ils avaient bien besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

\- On va s'en griller une ? Proposa Kiba.

\- Volontiers, répondit Naruto.

Ils s'extirpèrent difficilement de l'amphithéâtre, sa seigneurie Uchiha provoquant un attroupement. Naruto se pinça l'arête du nez en signe de mal de tête. Vivement qu'il ait bouclé son cursus... Il serait enfin débarrassé des jérémiades incessantes et des "Sasuke-kun" stridents que ses fan-girls scandaient à chacune de ses apparitions. Un peu de décence quoi, bon sang.

Alors qu'il regardait d'un mauvais œil Sasuke qui semblait lui-même harassé par tant de bruit, il percuta quelqu'un.

\- Bordel ! Grogna-t-il en signe de mécontentement. Excuse-moi mec, je regardais pas où j'all...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Neji Hyuga. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard furieux avant que sa bouche ne se déforme en un rictus écœuré.

\- Saleté de prolétaire, siffla-t-il, les dents serrées. C'est bien ma veine, maintenant il va falloir que je trouve une chemise de rechange.

La-dite chemise était toujours d'un blanc immaculée. Mais apparemment, le simple fait que Naruto soit entré à son contact suffisait pour la rendre sale. Ce dernier se crispa, le fusillant du regard. Il avait bien envie de lui en coller une.

\- Quoi ? Asséna Neji, interpelé par le regard noir que lui lançait Naruto. Tu veux te faire exclure toi aussi ?

Une fois de plus, Naruto tiqua sous la menace. Ça commençait à bien faire. Kiba posa une main inquiète sur l'épaule de son ami, lui sommant silencieusement de ne pas faire de vagues.

\- Allé Naruto, le cours de Morino t'a bien éprouvé, déclara-t-il en riant pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Allons prendre l'air.

Kiba avait raison. Ce cours avait été indigeste, et les piaillements stridents autour de Sasuke avaient suffi à le mettre dans une humeur noire. Neji venait encore ajouter du piment à son exaspération, mais il ne devait pas répondre à ses provocations. C'aurait été lui donner beaucoup trop de satisfaction... Quoi qu'il aurait lui-même été grandement satisfait de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Dans une mimique contrariée, il baissa la tête et laissa son ami le traîner vers la sortie sans réelle résistance.

\- Ouais, dégagez bande de pouilleux ! Persifla une jeune fille pendue au bras de Neji.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que cette université accepte de tels cloportes dans ses rangs... ou plutôt devrais-je dire chiens errants, vu l'odeur qui se dégage de toi Inuzuka, renchérit Neji en un rictus dédaigneux.

Le vase déborda. Naruto se dégagea de la poigne de son ami et revint en arrière d'un pas lourd. Sans plus de cérémonie, il agrippa Neji par le col et le tira jusqu'à lui, plantant ses iris azurs devenues presque rouges sous la colère dans les orbes ivoire de son détracteur. Neji se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds, Naruto le dépassant très légèrement de quelques centimètres. Il écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué.

\- Ouvre bien tes oreilles, Hyuga, commença Naruto d'une voix furieuse, un sourire mauvais étirant doucereusement ses lèvres. Tu peux me rabaisser autant que tu veux, m'insulter, me ridiculiser même si ça te chante, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre, ça me passe bien au-dessus... Par contre, si tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère, et récolter une jolie gueule bien déformée sous mes poings, alors vas-y, continue d'insulter Kiba si tu l'oses.

Oui. Naruto pouvait bien endurer toutes les calomnies du monde. Il se fichait amplement d'être sans cesse la risée de tous ces gosses prétentieux qui n'y connaissaient strictement rien à la vraie vie. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne permettrait jamais, c'est qu'on crache ouvertement sur ses amis. Si Neji voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui, il allait très vite en faire les frais.

La réponse ne venant pas, Naruto relâcha sa poigne sur le col du jeune homme et le poussa avec force. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva toutes fesses par terre, les yeux toujours arrondis sous la surprise. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se permettait de le menacer ainsi.

\- T'es qu'un enfant pourri gâté, qui n'a absolument pas le droit de juger les "prolétaires" tels que nous, comme tu t'amuses si bien à nous appeler, asséna Naruto avant de tourner les talons.

Kiba lui adressa un regard à la fois médusé et reconnaissant. Il était vraiment touché par l'action du blond, mais il redoutait déjà les répercussions que cela aurait. Cinq mois. Ils avaient réussi à tenir cinq mois sans emmerdes dans cette université de bourges, évitant toujours d'aller au conflit et s'arrangeant pour se tenir le plus loin possible des gens comme Neji ou Sasuke. Il aurait suffi que Naruto fasse profil bas une fois de plus pour que leur traintrain quotidien perdure. Mais voilà, son penchant pour la justice avait fini par reprendre le dessus. Au fond, Kiba avait su dès le départ que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Naruto ne craque. C'était maintenant chose faîte.

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin :** Voici donc pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :). A très vite pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Sasuke était clairement décidé à faire de Naruto la cible de toute l'université. Qui était-il pour le défier ainsi ? On ne se moquait pas du roi sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait... NaruSasu / Lemon Yaoi / UA.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Cette histoire comprendra certains passages explicites mettant en scène deux hommes.

**LE FOU DU ROI**

_Chapitre 2 : Moyen de pression_

. . .

Le service touchait à sa fin. Naruto avait grand hâte de pouvoir enfin remballer ses affaires, rentrer chez lui et dormir au moins jusqu'à midi le lendemain. Après une telle semaine, il l'avait bien mérité. Entre les journées de cours, le boulot et surtout son altercation avec Neji Hyuga, il se sentait lessivé. Alors qu'il déposait précautionneusement le dernier verre sur l'une des étagères du bar, la porte de l'Hermite Pub s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Le verre lui échappa et se brisa au sol. Et merde, encore quelques yens qui s'envolaient sur son salaire... Il tourna un regard rageur vers la porte d'entrée.

\- On est ferm... Oh, mamie Tsunade ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant finalement.

\- Toujours aussi délicate... Cette pauvre porte ne t'a rien fait tu sais, ajouta Jiraya d'un air désabusé.

La belle blonde s'avança d'un pas fulminant vers le comptoir où se trouvait Naruto. Ce dernier recula d'instinct. Quand Tsunade était de sale humeur, il en prenait pour son grade.

\- Imbécile de Naruto ! S'égosilla-t-elle en lui assénant un violent coup sur la tête.

Le blond laissa échapper une plainte sonore en s'accroupissant. Qu'avait-il encore bien pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état ?

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller violenter Neji Hyuga ?!

Ah. C'était donc ça le problème. Sa petite friction avec ce connard de Neji.

\- Violenter tu dis ?! S'écrira-t-il à son tour. Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! C'est lui qui est venu me faire chier ! Et je l'ai à peine bousculé !

Et c'était vrai. Franchement, bien que la tentation eu été grande, il ne lui avait pas mis son poing dans la figure. C'était une petite mise en garde, pas de quoi le traumatiser en somme... Et puis merde, il avait ouvertement insulté Kiba devant lui !

\- C'était apparemment suffisant pour qu'il se pointe auprès du Conseil d'administration pour demander ton exclusion immédiate ! Vociféra Tsunade. T'as eu chaud aux fesses morveux, j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que sa requête n'aboutisse pas !

\- Encore heureux que tu ne plies pas face aux simagrées de ces petits bobos ! S'exclama Jiraya, prenant la défense de Naruto.

\- Ces "petits bobos" comme tu dis, ont des familles qui financent grandement le fonctionnement de Konoha, répliqua la blonde d'un ton ferme. Naruto n'est qu'une épine dans leur pied. Ils ont largement les moyens de lui pourrir la vie s'ils le souhaitent.

\- Désolé Madame, intervint Kiba d'une voix fluette. C'est en partie à cause de moi, Naruto n'a fait que prendre ma défense. Même si je suis d'accord, c'était idiot de s'en prendre à un si gros poisson.

Tsunade sembla s'apaiser. Elle savait que Naruto était un bon garçon. Il avait un sens aiguisé de la justice, et quiconque s'attaquait à ses amis en payait généralement les frais. Heureusement, en tant que directrice de Konoha, elle avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour contrer les demandes souvent injustes des vieillards qui siégeaient au Conseil, totalement assujettis aux bons vouloirs des élèves les plus riches de l'université. Après tout, sans les généreuses donations de leurs familles, c'était la clé sous la porte assuré. Elle avait pris l'habitude de plier, mais Naruto était un cas particulier. Elle s'était juré de toujours veiller sur lui, il était donc totalement inenvisageable qu'il soit expulsé.

\- Sert-moi un verre au lieu de tergiverser, soupira-t-elle finalement en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Non mais franchement, Neji Hyuga... Tu n'aurais pas pu t'énerver contre un autre que lui ? Son oncle est l'un de nos plus gros donateur !

\- Putain, mais si je te dis que c'est lui qui a commencé à nous insulter ! S'obstina Naruto en servant un verre de sake à la blonde.

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, répliqua-t-elle en tapant du poing sur le bar. Fais profil bas devant ce genre d'élève ! Je ne pourrais pas toujours te couvrir Naruto, je suis tributaire de l'argent qu'il nous donne !

\- Si tu passais pas tout ton fric dans les jeux on n'en serait pas là... Marmonna Jiraya en soupirant.

Tsunade se racla la gorge en rougissant légèrement. C'est vrai qu'à l'origine, du temps où son grand-père Hashirama avait créé l'établissement, les finances se portaient à merveille... Malheureusement, l'amour de Tsunade pour le jeu avait fait pencher la balance. Elle était pourtant sûre que ce pari lui rapporterait gros ! Elle n'avait donc pas hésité à mettre en gage une partie des actions de l'université... Avant de tout perdre, bien entendu. Résultat des comptes, Konoha avait dû recourir à la générosité des familles d'élèves afin de survivre. Et en contre-partie, il fallait bien leur céder deux ou trois caprices... Mais bon, c'était juste le temps que les finances se rétablissent ! Ça ne prendrait que quelques années, tout au plus... Enfin, si Tsunade parvenait à ne pas craquer de nouveau. Gênée par la remarque plus que véridique de Jiraya, elle vida son verre d'une traite.

* * *

Le réveil indiquait quinze heures passées. Naruto émergea difficilement de son sommeil, dans un bâillement à s'en arracher la mâchoire. Il avait fini son service à trois heures du matin, l'Hermite Pub faisant salle comble les samedis soirs. Et Tsunade aimant autant l'alcool que le jeu, elle s'était éternisée après l'heure de fermeture. Bien qu'il ai pu profiter d'une généreuse grâce mâtinée pour récupérer, il se sentais lessivée. Il aurait bien traîné encore quelques minutes au lit, mais son estomac lui indiqua dans un gargouillis sonore qu'il était temps de manger. Il se traina donc paresseusement hors de sa couche, contemplant avec désarrois le capharnaüm qui l'entourait. Une dizaine de pots à ramens trônaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine, des vêtements dont il ne savait même plus s'ils étaient propres ou sales parsemaient le sol... Franchement ça n'était plus possible.

Naruto activa sa bouilloire, prépara son habituel repas instantané et l'engloutit rapidement. La motivation lui manquait, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse un minimum de ménage... S'armant de courage, il passa plusieurs heures à remettre en ordre le dépotoir ambiant. Les emballages plastiques trouvèrent leur juste place dans la poubelle, les vêtements éparpillés çà et là finirent leur course dans la machine à laver, et Naruto passa un bon coup de chiffon sur les quelques meubles qui agençaient sa modeste demeure. Un léger coup d'aspirateur paracheva son action, la serpillère pourrait bien attendre un peu.

Vidé, Naruto se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ôta le simple boxer qui lui servait jusqu'à présent de tenue et s'engouffra sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ses muscles se détendirent d'emblée. Bon sang, ça faisait un bien fou... Une juste récompense après ses exploits ménagers.

Il était déjà dix-neuf heures du soir lorsqu'il sortit de la douche. Il alluma la télé et se laissa happer par le journal d'informations diffusé sur la chaîne nationale. Une fois de plus, son dimanche n'avait pas été très productif. Et il était déjà las à l'idée de reprendre les cours demain matin.

_"...Kakashi Hatake, porte-parole officiel du groupe Uchiha."_

Naruto fronça les sourcils à l'entente du nom prononcé par la présentatrice, et porta une attention plus soutenue vers l'écran. Un homme aux cheveux blancs et au visage couvert d'un masque médical salua son interlocutrice d'un air désabusé.

_"Les perspectives sont nombreuses. Le groupe travaille d'arrache-pied pour que ce nouveau dispositif soit prochainement commercialisé auprès des hôpitaux. L'objectif est une meilleure prise en charge des patients, via l'éviction de potentielles erreurs humaines. Cette technologie permettra d'assister au mieux les chirurgiens et son algorithme les préviendra de suite en cas d'erreur apparente..."_

Le groupe Uchiha était spécialisé dans les technologies de pointes à destination de diverses industries, comme l'aviation, la pétrochimie ou encore la pharmaceutique. Naruto ne comprenait pas grand chose à leur commerce, si ce n'est que chacune de leur invention valait des millions. Et cet enfoiré de Sasuke allait pouvoir profiter de ce bel héritage, joliment servi sur un plateau d'argent... Naruto l'imaginait sans nul mal en bureaucrate, vêtu d'un costard cravate et conduisant une grosse berline hors de prix. Oui, ça collait en tout point avec son air méprisant.

Agacé rien qu'à la pensée de l'Uchiha, il sortit s'aérer sur son balcon et s'alluma une cigarette. Et dire qu'il allait devoir encore supporter la gueule de ce type pour au moins les trois années à venir... Il aurait volontiers changé de filière s'il avait su que Sasuke la choisirait également.

* * *

Sasuke était d'une humeur maussade. Voilà déjà trois semaines qu'il attendait impatiemment le retour de son frère, qui avait finalement été contraint de prolonger son déplacement à Kiri. La bonne nouvelle toutefois, c'est que son père, qui était également du voyage, resterait un peu plus longtemps loin de lui. Il n'aurait pas à supporter son regard empli de médisance et de déception à peine dissimulée. Lorsqu'il était là, il planait sur tout le domaine familial comme un sentiment de malaise. A l'inverse, quand il était absent, l'ambiance générale était plus chaleureuse, les membres de la famille plus sereins et les domestiques moins anxieux.

\- La voiture est prête jeune maître, l'interpela poliment la gouvernante principale en lui tendant un parapluie et son attaché case. Il fait particulièrement mauvais aujourd'hui, prenez soin de vous couvrir suffisamment.

\- Hn.

Sasuke empoigna avec reconnaissance ses effets personnels et sortit de l'imposante demeure. Une automobile luxueuse, conduite par son chauffeur attitré l'attendait sous le porche extérieur. Il s'y engouffra rapidement, et l'engin démarra dans un vrombissement à peine voilé par le bruit de la pluie battante. Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour arriver à destination, les avenues de la ville étant particulièrement bondées en heure de pointe.

\- Bien le bonjour Sasuke, le salua un jeune garçon dont la voiture précédait tout juste la sienne.

\- Salut Sai, répondit-il courtoisement.

Leur entrée dans l'établissement fut auréolée des habituels "Sasuke-kun" émis par la gente féminine, arrachant un soupir las au principal intéressé. Fort heureusement, bien qu'il eut donné cher pour que ses oreilles aient un peu de répit, aucune fille ne se permettait de l'approcher vraiment. Il y avait comme une barrière invisible qu'aucune d'entre elle n'osait franchir, et qui lui permettait donc au moins de conserver un tant soit peu d'espace vital.

\- Yo.

Neji s'avança vers eux, une nouvelle fille pendue à son bras. Ce devait bien être sa dixième "copine" depuis la rentrée, quoi que Sasuke ne pensait pas réellement qu'il fut possible de les qualifier de petites amies... "passes temps" aurait sûrement été un meilleur adjectif. Sasuke s'en moquait bien, Neji était libre de changer de partenaire quand cela lui chantait. Ce qu'il avait du mal à supporter par contre, c'était la présence de ces potiches, qui se permettaient parfois d'être familières avec lui.

\- Ton fessier se porte bien ? Demanda Sai, un sourire factice sur les lèvres.

Sasuke avait plus de mal à cerner ce dernier. Il était plutôt calme et... bizarre ? Oui, plutôt bizarre comme type. Il était difficile de savoir vraiment ce à quoi il pensait. Son expression était neutre. D'ailleurs Sasuke n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu se mettre en colère, ni même rire. Il posait souvent des questions saugrenues, voir même déplacées. Mais cela mis à part, il avait le mérite de ne pas être trop excentrique, ce qui rendait sa présence supportable. Et de toute façon, sa famille avait d'étroites relations commerciales avec la sienne, ils devraient donc travailler ensemble dans un proche avenir. Son père lui avait fait comprendre que Sai devait faire partie de son cercle "d'amis", un point c'est tout.

\- J'ai réglé ce problème, répondit Neji d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Si tu continues comme ça il n'y aura plus aucun prolétaire dans cette université d'ici la fin de l'année, poursuivit Sai alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle de cours.

\- Mais c'est bien mon intention. Ces pouilleux n'ont rien à faire ici.

La jeune fille à son bras laissa échapper un rire mielleux et beaucoup trop criard pour être vraiment naturel. Neji s'était effectivement mis en tête de faire exclure tous les élèves boursiers de l'établissement. C'était "des cloportes qui parasitaient leur environnement et qui ne méritaient pas leur place ici", pour reprendre ses mots. Sasuke se fichait pas mal du petit challenge qu'il s'était donné, mais il était d'accord sur une chose : il n'y avait aucune raison que quiconque profite gratuitement des cours généreusement financés par les donations de leurs familles. Et la manière dont les boursiers se pavanaient, s'auto-flattant d'être plus intelligents qu'eux, était tout bonnement insupportable.

\- Café avant de rejoindre l'amphi ? Proposa Neji. On a encore vingt bonnes minutes à tuer.

Sasuke et Sai acquiescèrent et lui emboitèrent le pas en direction du point chaud le plus proche. Ils commandèrent trois expresso, que Neji eut la politesse de leur offrir. Sasuke porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et cacha au mieux le mécontentement que le breuvage amer lui procura. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le café. Pour tout dire, il préférait les boissons sucrées. Mais depuis que son père, qui était toujours disposé à contrôler sa vie jusqu'au moindre détail, lui avait dit qu'un homme devait boire du café, il avait mis de côté les thés et autres jus de fruits qu'il affectionnait tant.

\- Bordel mon pote, tu vas attraper la crèves ! S'exclama un énergumène, tellement fort que cela suffit à couvrir les piaillements féminins qui les entouraient toujours.

Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, et découvrir quelques mètres plus loin Kiba Inuzuka en pleine leçon de moral sur... Naruto Uzumaki ? Ce dernier était trempé de la tête au pied. Il n'avait pas de voiture et venait donc en marchant jusqu'à l'université. Il était apparemment également trop pauvre pour s'acheter un parapluie... Ébouriffant ses cheveux gorgés d'eau, il afficha un sourire idiot en direction de son ami.

\- Ouais, ouais... J'ai un système immunitaire à toute épreuve mec ! Rétorqua-t-il fièrement.

\- Je m'en tape de ton système immunitaire ! S'énerva encore Kiba, en lui passant le bras autour du coup, faisant mine de l'étrangler. T'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bond au boulot ! C'est déjà crevant à deux, alors tout seul, je vais me tirer une balle sérieux !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu envieux à la vue de ce tableau. Les deux garçons étaient proches. Ce n'était pas une amitié fictive et sur la retenue comme sa relation avec Neji et Sai. Il aurait bien aimé avoir lui aussi quelqu'un de ce genre, avec qui faire tomber le masque et sur qui pouvoir compter en toutes circonstances. Quoi qu'il n'était pas non plus du genre hyper démonstratif comme ces deux idiots. Et puis, il avait son frère Itachi.

A ses côté, une fois la surprise passée, Neji fronça les sourcils, fulminant. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait d'erreur sur le nom qu'il avait donné au Conseil d'administration... Pourquoi diable Naruto Uzumaki était-il encore là ? Il n'avait pas encore reçu la nouvelle de son expulsion ou quoi ? D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers les deux garçons, délaissant sa copine d'un jour qui ne manqua pas de lui signifier son mécontentement via une mimique plaintive. Il se planta devant Naruto et Kiba, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas encore reçu la notification de ton renvoi, Uzumaki. Je suis ravi d'être celui qui t'apporte cette formidable nouvelle.

Naruto haussa un sourcil alors que Kiba relâchait son étreinte autour de son cou.

\- Mon renvoi tu dis ? Demanda-t-il, faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah oui ! Il me semble bien avoir échangé avec la directrice à ce propos... Mais apparemment, quelqu'un a enfin décidé de ne pas céder à tes petits caprices.

Le sourire prétentieux de Neji se fana. Il toisa Naruto, cherchant une trace de plaisanterie dans son regard, mais il n'y trouva rien d'autre qu'une infinie satisfaction. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Le Conseil d'administration avait rejeté sa demande ? Ils voulaient vraiment prendre le risque de perdre des fonds financiers simplement pour éviter le renvoi de ce pouilleux ? Non, c'était insensé...

\- Oh, lâcha Sai, son éternel faux sourire au visage. Et qu'as-tu donc fait pour être dans les bonnes grâces du Conseil, au point que même Neji ne puisse exiger ton renvoi ?

\- La ferme Sai, l'interrompit ce dernier. Il ment, c'est évident. L'administration de Konoha ne mettrait pas en danger ses finances pour un cloporte dans son genre. Il n'est personne.

Sasuke suivait l'échange, légèrement en retrait. Neji avait raison, c'était délirant. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que le Conseil refuse le renvoi de Naruto Uzumaki. C'était un prolétaire, sans relations ni argent. Une fourmi à côté de la fortune colossale des Hyuga. Soit Naruto cachait bien son jeu et ses finances étaient en réalité bien plus fournies que ce qu'il prétendait, soit il était comme Sai l'avait dit "dans les bonnes grâces" de quelqu'un qui siégeait au Conseil. La seconde alternative était de loin la plus plausible.

\- Dommage pour toi, mais c'est comme ça, répondit Naruto, l'air désinvolte. Sur ce, c'est pas que j'aime pas discutailler avec vos têtes de cons, mais notre cours commence dans cinq minutes.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il passa devant la foule qui s'était attroupée alentours, suivit de Kiba. Sasuke tiqua. Le blond affichait un air supérieur et pleinement satisfait. C'était parfaitement ce genre d'attitude que Sasuke méprisait chez les boursiers. Ils se prenaient bien trop vite pour les rois du monde, alors qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un caillou sous leur chaussure. Et puis, si Neji perdait la face, Sai et lui seraient forcément associés à cet échec. Il n'en était pas question.

Sasuke barra la route à Naruto, qui fut presque surpris de le voir s'interposer. Il le toisa de haut en bas, d'un regard noir. Voilà que sa majesté Uchiha décidait de s'en mêler... Tsunade lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de vagues, la situation étant déjà plus problématique qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Elle avait pu contrer Neji, mais si Sasuke ordonnait lui aussi son expulsion, la vieille ne pourrait plus grand chose pour lui...

\- Tu sais Uzumaki, commença-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Il existe bien d'autres façons de pousser un élève vers la sortie.

\- C'est une menace, Uchiha ? Grogna Naruto.

\- Un avertissement. Je te laisse généreusement profiter de ta dernière journée ici... Mais si tu te pointes demain matin, je peux t'assurer que je me chargerais personnellement de faire de ton quotidien un enfer, si bien que tu finiras par partir de ton plein gré.

Naruto sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La voix doucereuse de Sasuke était pleine de noirceur. Nul doute qu'il devait prendre cette menace très au sérieux... Sa conversation du samedi soir avec Tsunade lui revint en mémoire. "Ils ont largement les moyens de lui pourrir la vie", avait-elle déclaré quand Jiraya l'avait défendu. Et bien soit. Après tout, Naruto n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider pour si peu. Il en avait vu d'autres dans sa vie, il avait les épaules suffisamment solides pour encaisser les petits coups bas de ces ploutocrates.

Un sourire irascible aux lèvres, les yeux brillants d'agressivité, il fit quelques pas pour réduire à néant l'espace qui le séparait du brun et se pencha à son oreille, le surplombant facilement de plusieurs centimètres. Sasuke demeura immobile, bien que cette soudaine promiscuité lui donna un haut le cœur. Il avait en horreur que les gens l'approchent de si près.

\- Tu veux parier, Uchiha ?

Voyant que la réponse ne venait pas, Naruto le bouscula légèrement afin de dégager le passage. L'attroupement d'élèves autour d'eux regardait la scène d'un air médusé.

\- Co... Comment il parle à Sasuke-kun ! S'offusqua une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui se tenaient là.

Un brouhaha assourdissant remplaça bientôt le silence. Les élèves lancèrent des injures stridentes à l'encontre du blond, déjà bien trop loin pour les entendre. Sasuke serra les poings. C'était décidé. Si ce type se repointait demain à l'université, il se ferait une joie de le mettre plus bas que terre.

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin :** Voici donc pour ce deuxième chapitre. En espérant que vous avez apprécier la lecture. A très vite ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** Sasuke était clairement décidé à faire de Naruto la cible de toute l'université. Qui était-il pour le défier ainsi ? On ne se moquait pas du roi sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait... NaruSasu / Lemon Yaoi / UA.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Cette histoire comprendra certains passages explicites mettant en scène deux hommes.

* * *

**LE FOU DU ROI**

_Chapitre 3 : Pris pour cible_

. . .

Face à eux, Tsunade fulminait. Ces petits morveux ne payaient rien pour attendre. Elle avait pourtant répété maintes fois à Naruto de ne pas faire de vagues. Il s'était déjà mis en mauvaise posture avec Neji Hyuga, mais non satisfait de s'en tirer pourtant à bon compte, voilà que maintenant c'était au tour de Sasuke Uchiha... L'élève le plus riche de toute l'université, et dont le paternel était certainement l'homme le moins commode à qui elle avait eu affaire. Si Fugaku avait vent de cette histoire, Naruto pouvait définitivement tirer un trait sur sa scolarité.

Naruto fronçait les sourcils, la bouche tirée en coin tel un gosse tout à fait conscient de sa bêtise. Sasuke, quant à lui, gardait les bras croisés en signe de mécontentement, le regard fuyant malgré tout. Leurs gueules d'ange présentaient des hématomes légers, stigmates de leur dernière altercation. Tsunade savait que Naruto avait le sang chaud, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa seigneurie Uchiha en vienne également aux mains. Quelle mouche les avait piqués sérieux ?

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, débuta la directrice d'une voix colérique. Vous êtes tous les deux suspendus pour trois jours. J'espère que ça vous laissera le temps de réfléchir à votre bêtise.

* * *

_*Flashback*  
_

La journée s'annonçait merdique. A peine arrivée, il avait été un peu bousculé par un groupe d'élèves. Un groupe de filles qui plus est. Il ne savait pas que la gente féminine pouvait être si inventive en terme d'insultes... Bref, Naruto avait osé s'en prendre à leur prince chéri, elles s'étaient donc excitées contre lui sans commune mesure. L'une d'elle lui avait même jeté son café au visage. Toutefois, Naruto restait assez civilisé pour ne pas s'en prendre à des filles. Il n'allait pas leur taper dessus non plus. Il avait donc laissé couler. Il se retrouvait ainsi dans les toilettes, essayant tant bien que mal de faire disparaître la tâche brune qui ornait son pull.

\- Quelle bande de garces sérieux ! Pesta-t-il. Les femmes deviennent vraiment effrayantes quand on touche à leur Sasuke-kun de mes deux.

Naruto soupira. Cette histoire était certainement partie pour durer quelques temps encore. Mais bon, elles finiraient bien se lasser... Après avoir passé son vêtement sous le sèche-main, il ramassa son sac qu'il avait jeté au sol, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais la porte des sanitaires resta close. Il poussa plus fortement, mais toujours rien. Bordel... Il était enfermé ? Vraiment ? Les élèves de l'université étaient encore assez immatures pour lui faire ce genre de blague à peine digne d'un lycéen ?

\- Non mais merde sérieux ! Ouvrez la porte bande de nazes ! S'écria-t-il.

Des rires sardoniques se firent entendre de l'autre côté.

\- C'est ta juste place Uzumaki, personne ne veut de toi ici !

\- Ça t'apprendra à te croire plus malin que Sasuke-kun. Les miséreux comme toi devraient apprendre à courber l'échine.

\- Sale bête de foire ! Prolétaire profiteur !

Naruto serra les dents. S'ils voulaient le mettre en colère, ils avaient réussi.

\- Ouvrez et dîtes-moi tout ça en face, bande de dégonflés ! S'énerva-t-il en tapant du poing contre la porte.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il entendit les rires s'éloigner dans le couloir, le laissant seul avec lui-même. Bon sang... Il ne pouvait pas non plus défoncer la porte... Si ? Non, non, non, très mauvaise idée. Tsunade lui aurait fait payer de sa poche, et il n'en avait pas les moyens. Sortant son téléphone portable, il eut la bonne surprise de constater que le réseau ne passait pas ici.

Naruto essaya plusieurs techniques. Il cria, tapa contre la porte, la tira vers lui de toutes ses forces... Il écrivit même un mot qu'il glissa sous l'issue, espérant que quelqu'un tomberait dessus et lui viendrait en aide. Mais au final, il dut attendre plusieurs heures ainsi, coincé dans les toilettes. C'est finalement Kiba qui vint à son secours, alors que la journée était presque achevée.

\- Bordel Naruto ! Ca fait des heures que je te cherche ! S'exclama-t-il en déverrouillant la porte.

\- Kibaaaaa ! S'écria Naruto, les yeux larmoyant. Merci mon pote, j'ai bien cru que j'allais passer la nuit ici !

Son ami soupira. Il avait d'abord craint que Naruto ne revienne pas à l'université. Il ne répondait pas à ses messages ni à ses appels. Mais lors du cours de début d'après-midi, il avait entendu des élèves se vanter d'avoir donné une petite leçon à Naruto Uzumaki. Il avait donc pris à parti l'un d'entre eux à la sortie des cours, et l'avait obligé à lui dire où se trouvait le blond. Mais les choses ne s'arrêtaient pas là... Kiba avait entendu une rumeur circuler toute la journée. Et vu les déboires de Naruto, c'était apparemment plus qu'une simple rumeur.

\- Mon pote, reprit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Faut qu'on cause d'un truc... Je crois bien que cet enfoiré de Sasuke Uchiha a demandé aux élèves de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, pour te pousser vers la sortie.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ça expliquait cette journée pourrie. Cet enfoiré n'avait donc pas les couilles pour venir régler directement ses comptes avec lui, et il envoyait ses toutous faire le travail. C'était donc ça qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il lui avait promis de faire de son quotidien un enfer...

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent un calvaire. On lui vola son sac à dos, dont il retrouva le contenu vidé dans les toilettes. On lui balança de la nourriture au visage alors qu'il déjeunait tranquillement avec Kiba. Il se retrouva même de nouveau enfermé, dans les vestiaires du complexe sportif cette fois. Bref, Sasuke avait pleinement mis sa menace à exécution, et Naruto commençait à perdre patience. Si cet enfoiré voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir ! Restait juste à trouver un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et qu'importe si cela lui apportait les foudres de Tsunade.

\- Naruto, magne-toi de me servir un verre avant que j'attaque mon service ! S'exclama Tayuya en arrivant au bar encore vide de tout client.

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et accueillit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Tayuya était stripteaseuse à l'Hermite Pub depuis deux ans maintenant. Elle assurait des numéros de pole dance très acrobatiques et particulièrement chauds. C'était une véritable vedette auprès des clients, qui s'arrachaient les tables au plus près de l'estrade lorsqu'elle y faisait son show. Une jolie fille, avec de longs cheveux roux, et surtout avec ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Oui, elle était plutôt belle à regarder...

\- Putain, j'ai chopé une infection urinaire ! Ça fait chier sérieux !

...mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, son charme descendait en flèche. Sous son joli minois, c'était un vrai garçon manqué. Et autant dire qu'elle avait un vocabulaire plutôt fleurit.

\- Tayuya ! S'exclama Jiraya. Une femme ne devrait pas parler ainsi !

\- Ta gueule vieux pervers, rétorqua-t-elle en buvant d'une traite son whisky.

Naruto et Kiba pouffèrent derrière le comptoir. Heureusement que tous les clients qui avaient Tayuya en admiration ne connaissaient pas ce versant de sa personnalité. Auquel cas, l'Hermite Pub aurait sûrement perdu bon nombre d'habitués. Pour toute réponse à leurs rires, elle leur adressa un franc doigt d'honneur avant de partir en direction des vestiaires pour se préparer.

La soirée battait son plein. Pour un jeudi soir, il y avait quand même du monde. Alors que Kiba était parti en pause cigarette, et que Naruto s'affairait à servir la clientèle, un groupe de jeunes hommes pénétra dans la salle. Leur tenue vestimentaire détonnait clairement avec le genre de l'établissement, ce qui attira l'attention de Naruto. Ils étaient quatre, âgés d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus, et semblèrent chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Leurs regards se posèrent bientôt sur Naruto, et ils s'approchèrent du bar d'un pas désinvolte.

\- Voyez-vous ça, commença l'un d'entre eux. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un bar veuille bien embaucher un cafard tel que toi, Uzumaki.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut appeler ça un bar ? Poursuivit l'un de ses compagnon. Ça ressemble plus à un bordel... Plutôt crade comme endroit franchement !

Un rire commun les anima. Naruto serra les dents. Non mais c'était qui ces types sérieux ? Ils n'avaient qu'à dégager si l'endroit ne leur plaisait pas.

\- Regarde-moi cette chaudasse ! S'écria le plus grand d'entre eux en désignant Tayuya, qui achevait tout juste son numéro sur l'estrade. C'est un vrai bar à putes en fait ici !

Alors que Naruto passait de l'autre côté du comptoir pour les foutre dehors, l'homme qui avait ouvertement insulté Tayuya se dirigea vers elle d'un pas lourd, l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les vestiaires. Celle-ci ne cacha pas sa surprise. Les règles de l'établissement était clair : on touchait avec les yeux, pas avec les mains.

\- Lâche-moi l'obsédé ! S'offusqua-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

\- Oh allé, tu te balades presque à poil et c'est moi que tu traites d'obsédé ? Poursuivit-il en raffermissant sa poigne, lui arrachant une plainte douloureuse. Et si on allait faire un tour aux toilettes tous les deux, hein ? Je te paierais convenablement, promis.

La gifle partit toute seule, claquant fortement sur la joue du client impoli et y laissant une trace rouge vif. L'homme porta une main tremblante à son visage, estomaqué. Soudainement animé d'une colère noire, il leva son bras en direction de Tayuya. Horrifié, Naruto ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter à la jeune femme de se prendre le coup. Elle chancela avant de tomber à terre, les bras recroquevillés sur sa tête pour se protéger. Hors de lui, Naruto se jeta comme une furie sur l'individu qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle et lui flanqua un coup de poings au ventre. Il en eu le souffle coupé. Ses amis se ruèrent à leur tour pour prendre part à l'échauffourée.

La cohue dura cinq bonnes minutes. Avec l'aide de Jiraya et de Kiba, mais aussi celle d'autres clients qui avaient assisté à la scène, ils parvinrent à expulser les troubles-fête. Jiraya du toutefois retenir Naruto, qui était bien décidé à poursuivre la rixe en dehors de l'établissement.

\- Tes jours sont comptés Uzumaki ! S'époumona l'un d'entre eux à l'extérieur, non sans prendre la fuite. Sasuke nous a donné carte blanche pour t'en faire baver ! Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à plus riche que toi, sale pouilleux !

Naruto cessa de se débattre entre les bras de Jiraya. Alors c'était donc ça... Non satisfait de lui pourrir déjà la vie à l'université, ces connards de bourges avaient décidés de venir en plus s'attaquer à sa vie privée. Furibond, Naruto regagna l'Hermite Pub et déclara que la soirée était terminée. Conciliant, les clients qui restaient encore rentrèrent chez eux sans plus de cérémonie, Jiraya ne manquant pas de les remercier pour leur aide.

Kiba se tenait auprès de Tayuya, apparemment encore sonnée, une serviette pleine de glaçons posée sur le visage. Un hématome violacé commençait déjà à poindre, et un filet de sang lui coulait le long de la joue. Jiraya s'approcha d'elle et examina de plus près sa blessure, lui arrachant un "putain" à peine audible.

\- Ton arcade sourcilière est ouverte. Il va falloir aller à l'hôpital pour faire des points, déclara-t-il d'un air sombre. Ma pauvre petite Tayuya... Je vais chercher la voiture, attend-moi ici.

\- Je risque pas de bouger gros débile... Marmonna-t-elle entre deux grimaces.

Naruto resta en retrait, partagé entre colère et culpabilité. On était bien loin des verres de café jetés au visage et des petites insultes qu'il avait supportés ces derniers jours. Il pouvait endurer ce genre de choses, mais l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à ses proches était inadmissible. Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Foutre le feu au bar ? Prendre à partie Jiraya ou encore Kiba ? Les choses allaient beaucoup trop loin...

\- Désolée Tayuya, murmura-t-il, dépité. C'est entièrement ma faute. Jamais ces types n'auraient débarqué ici si je n'y travaillais pas.

La jeune fille le toisa avec désinvolture. Elle était bonne pour plusieurs jours d'arrêt à cause de ce coquard, et autant de jours de paie en moins.

\- La ferme Naruto, répondit-elle en se levant. Je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Et je te rappelle que je suis stripteaseuse, c'est pas comme si ce genre de chose ne m'était jamais arrivée. Arrête de penser que tout tourne autour de ton nombril.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la tête en soupirant. Naruto était un bon garçon, même elle qui ne supportait pas grand monde le savait. Il avait pris sa défense. Et si ce gars lui avait foutu un coup, c'était juste parce qu'elle l'avait envoyé bouler, et non pas parce qu'ils avaient pris Naruto pour cible. C'était une grande fille, elle s'en remettrait. Mais connaissant le blond, elle savait qu'il pouvait passer des jours à se morfondre dans son coin en culpabilisant de la situation.

\- Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à t'aplatir devant ces sous-merdes, conclut-elle, avant de rejoindre Jiraya qui l'attendait pour la conduire à l'hôpital.

* * *

C'est d'un pas déterminé et colérique que Naruto arriva à l'université le lendemain matin. Il était grand temps de mettre les points sur les "i" avec Sasuke Uchiha et sa petite bande de copains. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall principal, plusieurs élèves lui lancèrent un regard moqueur en chuchotant. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages. Qu'importe le mauvais coup qu'il préparaient encore à son encontre, il allait foutre une bonne raclée à Sasuke et mettre un terme à tout ça une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs de l'université à la recherche de Sasuke, Naruto aperçut Sai sortant de l'une des bibliothèques du campus. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds l'accompagnait, et laissa échapper un cri strident quand Naruto attrapa le jeune garçon par le col de sa chemise d'un air menaçant.

\- Où il est ? Demanda-t-il furieusement. Où est Sasuke Uchiha ? Vous êtes potes tous les deux, non ? T'as pas intérêt à me dire que tu ne sais pas.

\- Bien le bonjour Naruto Uzumaki, lui répondit-il un sourire factice aux lèvres.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui toi ! S'interposa la blonde. Lâche-le immédiatement !

\- J'attends ma réponse, poursuivit Naruto, ignorant royalement la jeune fille qui commençait à vainement lui taper le dos.

\- Ce sont les affiches qui te mettent dans un tel état ? Demanda Sai, faisant fi de sa requête.

\- Les affiches ? Quelles affiches ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi ce poltron lui parlait.

\- Ces affiches, répondit Sai en lui indiquant un papier placardé sur la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il y en a un peu partout dans l'université. Je comprends ta colère, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt méchant.

Intrigué, Naruto relâcha sa prise sur le jeune homme et s'avança vers le poster en question. Une photo quelconque de lui trônait en son centre, accompagné d'un petit texte qui parlait de... ses parents ?

_"WANTED : les parents de Naruto Uzumaki, pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. La dernière fois qu'ils ont été aperçus, c'était au cimetière."_

Naruto resta pantois. La bêtise humaine venait d'atteindre un nouveau sommet. Le petit malin qui avait fait ça avait au moins réussi une chose : toucher un point extrêmement sensible. Naruto avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il n'était même pas encore en âge de marcher. Il ne connaissait d'eux que les histoires contées par Jiraya ou Tsunade, et les quelques photos de familles qui étaient restées dans leur appartement. Et là, c'était clairement un manque de respect envers leur mémoire. De la méchanceté purement gratuite et vraiment morbide. Mais il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de se montrer touché au cœur. Jamais.

Il se retourna vers Sai, le regard plus sombre que jamais.

\- Où. Est. Sasuke. Uchiha. Articula-t-il très distinctement.

\- On n'a aucune raison de te répondre Uzumaki ! S'offusqua une fois encore la blonde à ses côtés.

\- C'est bon Ino, tout va bien, déclara-t-il en lui souriant toujours aussi faussement. Sasuke est un adulte, si Naruto-kun veut discuter avec lui, je n'ai aucune raison de l'en empêcher. Je pense qu'à cette heure-ci il doit être près du bâtiment H. Certainement en compagnie de Neji. Ils ont l'habitude de réviser par là-bas les vendredis matins, entre dix heures et midi.

Sans remercier le jeune homme, Naruto se dirigea vers le lieu en question. Il aperçut bientôt Sasuke, tranquillement assis sur l'une des tables extérieures, et dont l'attention semblait très accaparée par un ouvrage imposant. Face à lui, Neji flânait avec avec une jeune fille confortablement assise sur ses genoux. Apparemment trop occupé à explorer sa bouche en un baiser langoureux, il ne vit pas Naruto arriver à leur hauteur et se jeter sur Sasuke. Surpris, ce dernier perdit l'équilibre. Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser et lui asséna un violent coup de poings au visage.

\- Enfoiré ! S'écria-t-il, prêt à en découdre. Je vais t'apprendre à envoyer tes sbires taper sur les filles de mon bar ou cracher sur mes parents !

Un deuxième coup fusa, mais Sasuke parvint à l'éviter et à se redresser prestement. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Face à lui, Naruto était dans une colère noire. Il avait effectivement vu circuler ces affiches de mauvais goût sur ses défunts parents. Par contre... "Taper sur les filles de son bar" ? C'était quoi cette histoire tirée par les cheveux ? Naruto se rua de nouveau vers lui, ne lui permettant pas d'avoir plus d'explications.

\- Tayuya a fini à l'hosto à cause de tes conneries ! T'es vraiment un beau connard !

L'altercation dura plusieurs minutes, sous les yeux parfois horrifiés, parfois curieux des élèves qui les entouraient. Sasuke répliqua aux coups de son assaillant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ils se battaient. Naruto avait une force monstre lorsqu'il était en colère, et son gabarit était plus imposant que le sien. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui rendre plusieurs coups bien placés. Neji pour sa part, ne daigna pas prendre part au combat. Il tenait à sa gueule d'amour quand même, et ne voulait pas risquer la moindre égratignure.

Tsunade arriva en trombe, accompagnée des professeurs Ibiki Morino et Asuma Sarutobi. Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour séparer les deux opposants.

\- Dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! Vociféra la directrice une fois la tension quelque peu retombée.

* * *

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Naruto ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir flanqué une bonne raclée à Sasuke. Quoi qu'il avait lui-même bien morflé, il fallait le reconnaître. Sous ses airs androgyne et plutôt chétif, cet enfoiré cachait bien son jeu...

\- Que ce soit bien clair, Naruto, poursuivit Tsunade en le fusillant du regard. Je ne tolèrerais aucune violence dans mon université. Quant à toi, Sasuke, je te conseille de mettre un terme au petit jeu malsain que tu as lancé. Le harcèlement est puni par la loi, ne l'oublie pas. Et tout ton argent ne pourra rien y changer.

Sasuke se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire engueuler comme un gamin. Seul son frère Itachi osait vraiment lui dire ses quatre vérités. Et jusqu'à présent, la directrice et le Conseil d'administration avaient plutôt été du genre à ne pas trop le froisser.

\- Disposez. Et que je n'entende plus parler de vous pendant un moment !

Les deux garçons se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans s'adresser le moindre regard. Naruto passa le premier, ignorant le plus royalement du monde la présence de Sasuke. Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rageur vers le hall principal de l'université, il sentit un regard pesant sur sa nuque. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il se rendit compte que Sasuke était toujours derrière lui.

\- Bordel Uchiha, tu veux bien arrêter de me suivre ! S'exclama-t-il en tournant les talons pour lui faire face.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

\- Je te signale que la sortie est dans cette direction, maugréa-t-il en continuant sa route. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de te suivre à la trace, gros débile.

Naruto tiqua de nouveau. Bon sang, ce type lui sortait vraiment par les yeux. Il reprit son chemin, préférant de loin l'avoir devant lui que derrière. Dieu seul savait quel coup bas il pourrait lui faire s'il avait le dos tourné. Les deux garçons poursuivirent leur chemin au travers des couloirs, quasiment désert en ce début d'après-midi, le silence seulement entrecoupé par leurs bruits de pas feutrés sur le carrelage.

\- Tu m'expliques du coup, trancha soudainement Sasuke, faisant presque sursauter le blond. C'est quoi cette histoire de fille qui s'est faite tabassée ?

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Uchiha ! S'offusqua Naruto. T'envoies tes copains dans mon bar, ils violentent l'une de nos employée parce que tu leur as donné "carte blanche", et tu fais genre de ne pas être au courant ?!

\- Je ne suis pas au courant, répondit Sasuke, stoppant le pas.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Naruto. Il avait effectivement demandé aux élèves de lui pourrir la vie, car son objectif restait le même : faire en sorte que Naruto quitte l'université de son plein gré, puisque le Conseil se refusait à l'exclure. Mais il n'avait en aucun cas exigé qu'on s'en prenne à ses proches. Il avait des principes quand même.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, poursuivit-il d'un ton neutre, je ne suis pas du genre à ordonner qu'on tape sur une fille juste pour te faire chier.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il pensait s'en sortir si facilement ? Certes, il n'avait peut-être pas demandé explicitement à ces gars de s'attaquer à Tayuya, mais il était quand même à l'origine du problème, avec son petit jeu de harcèlement. Il était fautif, point barre.

\- Je m'en tape, fulmina Naruto. Les faits sont là. A cause de toi, Tayuya a fini à l'hosto avec l'arcade explosée et le visage tuméfié. Elle va pas pouvoir bosser pendant au moins une semaine. T'es responsable à cent pour cent de cette situation Uchiha, et je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Sur ces bonnes parole, Naruto repris sa route en direction de la sortie du campus. Il ne voulait même pas entendre les explications que cet enfoiré voudrait bien lui donner. Et encore moins ses excuses, si tant est qu'il avait l'intention de lui en présenter.

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin :** J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce troisième chapitre. Je tenais également à vous remercier pour les commentaires que vous avez pu me transmettre. C'est toujours motivant d'avoirs des retours sur ses écrits :). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, et à très bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé :** Sasuke était clairement décidé à faire de Naruto la cible de toute l'université. Qui était-il pour le défier ainsi ? On ne se moquait pas du roi sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait... NaruSasu / Lemon Yaoi / UA.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Cette histoire comprendra certains passages explicites mettant en scène deux hommes.

* * *

**LE FOU DU ROI**

_Chapitre 4 : Trève printanière  
_

. . .

Sai arriva à la demeure des Uchiha alors que le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon. Il fut accueilli par la gouvernante principale, qui le mena jusqu'à l'un des salons avoisinant. La pièce était digne d'un magazine de décoration, sobrement meublée dans des tons ocre et bleu charron. En son centre, deux imposants canapés se faisaient face, et sur l'un deux Sasuke l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Bien le bonjour Sasuke, le salua-t-il en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils.

Une domestique apporta un service à thé avec quelques mignardises, puis disposa sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Voici une copie des cours que tu as manqués, poursuivit Sai en adressant un porte-documents à l'hôte de ces lieux.

Sasuke attrapa la pochette et le remercia. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour lui transmettre les leçons. Il avait d'abord songé à demander ce service à Neji, mais franchement, il était tellement occupé à batifoler à droite et à gauche que ses notes risquaient de ne pas être très complètes. A l'inverse, Sai était quelqu'un de plutôt studieux et appliqué.

\- Tu te remets bien de ta petite bagarre avec Naruto Uzumaki ?

\- Je me porte à merveille, trancha Sasuke, énervé rien qu'à l'évocation du blond.

Sa joue portait encore la trace du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu, et il avait également plusieurs bleus au niveau des abdominaux. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait reconnu avoir encore un peu mal. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'Itachi et son père aient prolongé leur déplacement à Kiri. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas vent de cette histoire, que ce soit sa rixe avec Naruto ou son exclusion de trois jours. Ça lui aurait sûrement valu un bon sermon.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Sai en buvant une gorgée de thé. Je me suis également renseigné sur les individus qui se sont rendus à l'Hermite Pub, comme tu me l'as demandé.

\- L'Hermite Pub ? Questionna Sasuke en levant un sourcil.

\- Il s'agit du bar où Naruto Uzumaki travaille du mardi au samedi soir, précisa-t-il en souriant. Enfin, après vérification, j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt une boite de striptease... Kiba Inuzuka y est également employé.

Sasuke esquissa une grimace. Il n'y avait bien que les prolétaires pour apprécier ce genre d'endroit... C'était tout bonnement répugnant.

\- Et donc ? Tu sais quels élèves y sont allés ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Ça n'a pas été bien compliqué, ils ont vanté leur exploit un peu partout à l'université. Et Naruto ne t'as pas menti, l'un d'entre eux a bel et bien frappé l'une des stripteaseuse qui y travaille. Une certaine Tayuya. Elle a dû se rendre à l'hôpital pour faire recoudre son arcade sourcilière, et le médecin lui a prescrit sept jours d'arrêt maladie.

Sasuke soupira... Il se doutait bien que Naruto aurait difficilement pu inventer une telle histoire, mais il avait pour habitude de toujours vérifier les informations qu'on lui donnait. La famille de Sai était experte en la matière. Après tout, c'est à eux que revenait de gérer la communication du groupe Uchiha, mais aussi de régler les affaires disons... compromettantes qui pouvaient les toucher.

\- La jeune fille a déposé une main courante au commissariat pour agression.

\- Très bien. Tu vas leur envoyer toutes ces données, avec les photos et les noms de ces quatre types, déclara Sasuke le plus sérieusement du monde. Et tu monteras un dossier reprenant tous ces éléments, que tu remettras à la directrice de Konoha. Demande-lui de les expulser immédiatement et définitivement.

Sai le regarda d'un air à peine surpris.

\- Tu prends donc la défense de Naruto ?

\- Ne te méprends pas ! S'offusqua Sasuke en se redressant. Je n'aime juste pas la manière de faire de ces types. Imagine un peu le coup que prendra mon image, si les gens se mettent à croire que j'ordonne qu'on aille taper sur des femmes !

\- Oh, effectivement, approuva-t-il. Je m'occupe de tout ça demain matin. Il te fallait autre chose ?

\- Non, merci.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas de prendre congé de ta bonne compagnie. Je dois encore revoir plusieurs cours avant le dîner.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Sai quitta la pièce et regagna l'entrée de la demeure où son chauffeur l'attendait. Sasuke soupira... Voilà qu'il était mêlé à une histoire bien embêtante. Il ramassa le porte-documents contenant les notes de cours et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre en les feuilletant. Heureusement qu'il avait pris un peu d'avance sur le programme, ça lui éviterait de passer des heures à rattraper tout ça. Quoi qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire de ses journées ici... La demeure était particulièrement calme, et il s'y ennuyait vite quand son frère n'était pas là. Alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant à quoi il pourrait bien occuper sa journée du lendemain, on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

\- Yo, Sasuke.

Le brun eu un sourire discret. Kakashi Hatake se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était le second de son père et gérait de nombreuses affaires pour le groupe Uchiha. Il avait notamment les pleins pouvoir quand Fugaku et son frère étaient en déplacement comme à l'heure actuelle. Mais plus qu'un simple employé, c'était avant tout un vieil ami de la famille, et l'une des rares personnes envers qui Sasuke éprouvait de l'affection.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'avança dans la pièce. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avant qu'il ne recule jusqu'au mur dans une mimique horrifiée, à peine dissimulée sous le masque médical dont il ne se séparait jamais.

\- Sa... Sa... Sasuke ! S'égosilla-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au visage ?!

Ce dernier soupira.

\- Un petit règlement de compte avec un élève à l'université.

\- Non mais depuis quand tu ta bas toi ?! Poursuivit Kakashi l'air livide. Je vais me faire étriper si Itachi voit son petit frère chéri dans un tel état !

\- Je ne me bas pas, rétorqua-t-il en se renfrognant. Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. Et de toute façon, Itachi et mon père ne rentrent pas avant samedi. Je serais comme neuf d'ici là.

Sous le regard médusé et inquiet de Kakashi, Sasuke se leva et repartit en direction du salon, lui proposant de rester pour le dîner. Ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Ce dernier accepta volontiers. Ils prirent ainsi place à table, tandis que les domestiques leurs présentaient les nombreux plats concoctés avec goût par le chef cuisinier. Sasuke se permit un verre de vin, tandis que Kakashi préféra une coupe de champagne.

\- Alors, tu veux bien m'en dire plus sur ta petite mésaventure ? Insista-t-il, apparemment toujours inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à en dire, soupira Sasuke. Un prolétaire a contrarié Neji il y a quelques jours. Je lui ai donc gentiment fait comprendre qu'il devait quitter l'établissement, mais c'est un type borné et impulsif, il a donc jugé bon d'en venir aux mains.

\- Mmh... Voilà donc un garçon assez courageux pour te tenir tête Sasuke, commenta-t-il en souriant. C'est plutôt rare.

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue en signe d'énervement. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, les gens pliaient assez facilement devant lui. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà eu affaire à un énergumène tel que Naruto Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'attaquait à lui physiquement. Ça l'avait un peu chamboulé mine de rien... Et au regard des circonstances, il commençait même à se demander s'il ne devait pas le laisser tranquille. Après tout, il n'avait agi que par représailles, même si ses méthodes étaient un peu trop musclées au goût de Sasuke. Mais s'il cédait maintenant, les autres élèves y verraient certainement une marque de faiblesse. Il allait devoir mener cette petite guéguerre à terme s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Poursuivit Kakashi, intrigué.

\- Que veux-tu donc que je fasse ? Ce type n'est qu'un miséreux, et pourtant il se permet de nous prendre de haut ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser couler comme si de rien n'était.

\- Un "miséreux" tu dis... Répéta-t-il, avant de laisser fuir un rire gêné. Je me souviens qu'Itachi avait aussi l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi quand j'ai été embauché par le groupe Uchiha.

\- Ce n'était pas la même chose, contra Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et en quoi était-ce différent selon toi ?

Le brun se renfrogna. C'est vrai qu'à l'origine, Kakashi n'était qu'un petit employé au plus bas de l'échelle dans le groupe Uchiha. Il avait ensuite obtenu le poste d'assistant de direction auprès de son frère, qui lui en avait vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Puis au fil des années, sans que Sasuke ne puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi, leur relation s'était adoucie. Kakashi avait fait ses preuves, et Itachi avait fini par reconnaître qu'avoir un interlocuteur franc était bien plus utile que toutes ces personnes disant Amen à ses moindres caprices. Kakashi lui permettait de prendre les bonnes décisions, il avait un regard critique et disait clairement les choses. Aujourd'hui, il était un ami cher à son cœur, et un pilier du groupe Uchiha. Une personne envers qui même son père Fugaku, qui n'accordait pourtant pas facilement sa confiance, avait une très haute estime.

Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec cet imbécile de Naruto. Non. Kakashi était quelqu'un de sérieux. Naruto lui était... bref, il n'était pas comme lui. Ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun. C'était juste un type qui prenait plaisir à le défier pour se donner une meilleure image à l'université. Point barre.

\- C'est différent, trancha Sasuke, énervé de ne pas parvenir à formuler d'autres arguments. Toi, tu as fait tes preuves.

\- Et comment ce garçon pourrait-il faire ses preuves si tu le fais exclure dès la première petite contrariété ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Ou plutôt, il ne trouvait rien à répondre.

\- Tu sais, Sasuke, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un te tient tête que c'est forcément un obstacle. Ce genre de personne nous aide souvent à grandir et à devenir meilleur. Et c'est parfois même dans ce genre de relation qu'on peut trouver un ami de valeur.

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer avec son dessert. Naruto Uzumaki, un ami ? Kakashi ne voyait clairement pas de qui il parlait pour suggérer une telle chose. D'une part, leurs tempéraments étaient diamétralement opposés, et d'autre part, ils ne vivaient tout simplement pas dans le même monde. Non, il était tout juste inenvisageable qu'il soit ami avec ce gars. Le simple fait de penser à lui suffisait à le mettre en rogne, on était donc loin de la bonne-entente. Sasuke reprit son souffle comme il le pu et fusilla son convive du regard.

\- Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Même si ce type était la dernière personne sur terre, je n'en voudrais pas comme ami.

* * *

Les vacances de printemps étaient enfin là. Naruto avait hâte de pouvoir enfin lâcher prise. Ça faisait trois bonnes semaines que la guerre froide avec Sasuke perdurait, et son quotidien à l'université était toujours aussi mouvementé. Quoi que les élèves s'en prenaient un peu moins à lui depuis sa petite bagarre avec le brun. Jiraya lui avait passé un sacré savon quand Tsunade l'avait mis au courant pour son exclusion temporaire. Pour punition, il avait dû occuper ses trois jours à faire le grand ménage à l'Hermite Pub au lieu de se reposer. Mais il ne regrettait rien pour autant.

\- Yo les boulets ! S'exclama Tayuya en arrivant au bar.

Son visage ne portait presque plus aucune trace de l'agression dont elle avait été victime, au grand soulagement de Naruto. Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable, mais la voir de retour à l'Hermite Pub lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et Kiba lui servit son habituel verre de whisky.

\- Dis-moi, Naruto, l'interpela-t-elle en prenant place. Comment il s'appelle déjà le gars qui te cherche des noises à Konoha ?

\- Sasuke Uchiha, répondit-il en tirant la langue d'un air écœuré. Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant de farfouiller dans son sac à main. Elle en sortit une carte d'un blanc immaculée qu'elle tendit à Naruto. Ce dernier le toisa d'un regard suspicieux avant de s'en saisir. Kiba s'approcha également afin de lire par-dessus son épaule.

_"Mademoiselle Tayuya. Nous avons été informés de l'agression dont vous avez été victime, et nous vous présentons notre soutien le plus sincère. Les quatre individus responsables de cet incident ont été identifiés et livrés au bureau de police. Soyez assurée que nous ne sommes pas liés à cette affaire, et recevez nos meilleurs vœux de rétablissement."_ Signé... _"Sasuke Uchiha"_.

Naruto cru s'étouffer avec sa salive. Bordel de merde, c'était bien un mot d'excuse ? Et signé par Sasuke en plus ?!

\- On me l'a livré hier avec un bouquet de fleurs, précisa Tayuya en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement, ça pu le Don Juan à plein nez !

Non, non, non... Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à Sasuke de faire ça. Et franchement, il avait beau être un petit bourge prétentieux, le ton employé ne collait absolument pas à sa personnalité. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui avait écrit ce message. Et comment ça les responsables avaient été remis à la police ?! C'était beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup !

\- Salut la jeunesse ! S'écria Jiraya en arrivant à son tour au bar. Réunion d'urgence, j'ai une petite nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Naruto enfourna rapidement la carte dans l'une de ses poches. Il devrait mener sa petite enquête pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette étrange missive. Quoi qu'il s'agissait plus d'un mot de soutien qu'une lettre d'excuse... Bref, il verrait ça plus tard, au calme. De son côté, Jiraya monta sur l'estrade et se racla la gorge, comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner un discours présidentiel.

\- Grâce aux efforts fournis par chacun d'entre vous, l'Hermite Pub dispose dorénavant d'une réputation qui nous assure chaque soir de plus en plus de clients, commença-t-il tout sourire. L'établissement est ainsi parvenu à se constituer une belle trésorerie. Avec cet argent, j'ai décidé de rafraîchir un peu les lieux !

Naruto et Kiba applaudirent en bon public. Il est vrai que cet endroit avait bien besoin d'un coup de peinture et de nouveau mobilier. Certaines tables tenaient à peine debout, sans parler des assises sur lesquelles on ne comptait plus les déchirures ou les tâches. Le commerce tournait bien, c'était le moment où jamais d'investir.

\- Cependant, poursuivit Jiraya, afin que les travaux soient réalisés, je vais être contraint de fermer l'établissement pour quelques jours.

Kiba s'extasia à l'idée d'avoir de vraies vacances. Pas seulement à l'université, mais aussi au boulot. Naruto, quant à lui, tira plutôt la grimace. Les factures n'allaient pas se payer toutes seules comme par magie. Et qui disait Hermite Pub en travaux disait forcément pas de salaire pour lui. Il lança une œillade contrariée à son parrain, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Naruto ! S'exclama-t-il, lui faisant un pouce de la victoire. Je sais que pour toi, une semaine sans salaire c'est compliqué. J'ai donc discuté avec l'un de mes amis qui est restaurateur. Il accepte de t'engager comme serveur pour un de ses banquets lors de notre semaine de fermeture. Tu ne travailleras qu'une soirée, mais la paye sera plutôt que bonne.

Naruto ne cacha pas son soulagement. Décidément, Jiraya pensait toujours à tout. Il avait beau être d'un tempérament plutôt excentrique, il n'en restait pas moins prévoyant.

\- Et puisque vous êtes tous les trois en partie responsables du succès de ce bar, je vous accorde également une petite prime. Pas quelque chose d'incroyable bien sûr, mais disons l'équivalent de deux jours de salaire.

\- Et bah, moi qui te prenais pour un vieux crouton avare ! S'esclaffa Tayuya. Comme quoi les miracles existent.

Les quatre compères trinquèrent à la réussite de l'Hermite Pub et aux belles années que l'établissement avait encore devant lui. Les travaux débuteraient la semaine prochaine, et s'achèveraient le jour de la rentrée. Faisant peau neuve, ils espéraient bien que le succès ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin.

* * *

Naruto enfila rapidement l'uniforme qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivée. C'était un ensemble plutôt simple, composé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche aux manches trois-quart et d'un veston sans manche de couleur gris castor. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être si élégamment vêtu, mais le patron lui avait fait comprendre que ce banquet s'adressait à une clientèle fortunée. Sa tenue tout comme son comportement devait donc être irréprochables. Bref, on était bien loin de l'environnement de travail qu'il connaissait à l'Hermite Pub.

\- Oh, ça te va plutôt bien Naruto ! S'exclama Chôza Akimichi lorsqu'il sortit du cagibi qui avait été improvisé en vestiaire. Tu vas faire un malheur auprès des demoiselles ! Mais n'oublie pas, tu n'es pas là pour draguer ce soir !

Naruto acquiesça en souriant. Chôza était apparemment un ami proche de Jiraya. Sa famille tenait une entreprise de restauration spécialisée dans les grands événements, à destination de clients plutôt mondains. Ils étaient assez connus pour que leur carnet de commandes soit plein pour les deux années à venir. Naruto n'avait pas intérêt à faire de bourdes.

\- Tiens, puisque tu es là, laisse-moi te présenter mon fils Chôji. Il étudie également à Konoha, vous vous êtes peut-être déjà croisés ?

Un jeune garçon plutôt enveloppé, aux cheveux châtains, longs et hirsutes, s'approcha d'eux à l'appel de son père. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient beaucoup, tant et si bien qu'il était facile de deviner leur filiation. Naruto n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu à Konoha. Mais après tout, les filières étaient nombreuses et le campus plutôt grand.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Naruto, déclara ce dernier en lui tendant une main amicale. Tu es donc à Konoha toi aussi ?

\- Exacte, lui répondit-il en lui rendant sa poignée de main. En licence d'économie et gestion.

\- Oh ! S'extasia le jeune homme. Moi je suis en première année de sciences humaines et sociale.

\- Tu ne comptes pas prendre la suite de l'entreprise ? S'étonna Naruto.

\- Si, bien sûr ! J'espère justement que cette formation m'aidera à devenir un bon manager.

\- En tout cas, pour le moment, Chôji me seconde les weekends quand il a du temps libre. Ça lui permet d'avoir déjà un pied sur le terrain, précisa Chôza en donnant une tape affectueuse dans le dos de son fils. Tu seras sous ses directives ce soir Naruto.

Le blond acquiesça en souriant. Chôza prit congé pour s'occuper du reste des préparatifs, tandis que Chôji mena Naruto jusqu'aux cuisines. Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement global du service de ce soir, qui ne comporterait pas de dîner à table mais un buffet composé de hors-d'œuvres aux allures gastronomiques. Jiraya ayant vanté les mérites de Naruto, il ne ferait pas partie du personnel volant chargé de proposer les amuses-bouches aux convives, mais serait en charge du bar. Il devrait donc préparer les cocktails à la demande, et si besoin servir des coupes de champagne sur plateau. Rien qui n'était pas dans son champ de compétence en soit.

Alors qu'il prenait place à son poste de travail, derrière un comptoir en marbre certainement hors de prix et aux dimensions extravagantes, Chôji lui adressa un regard inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller Naruto ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit le blond en souriant. Mon bar habituel n'est pas aussi luxueux, mais je peux te garantir que je suis un pro du shaker ! Compte sur moi pour satisfaire les clients et faire honneur à votre entreprise.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, poursuivit Chôji. C'est juste que... vu les tensions qu'il y a entre toi et Sasuke Uchiha, tu dois me promettre de ne pas déraper ce soir.

\- Sasuke ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Sasuke ?

Chôji haussa un sourcil, surpris et quelque peu anxieux. Il avait eu vent de la querelle entre Naruto et Sasuke. Même s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vrai, il avait même entendu dire que les deux garçons s'étaient battus quelques jours auparavant. L'entreprise de son père jouait sa réputation sur ce genre d'événement. Il était donc tout à fait exclu que l'un de leur serveur s'emporte et fasse du tapage.

\- Et bien, parce que cette soirée est organisée par le groupe Uchiha. Sasuke sera donc présent, c'est évident.

Naruto devint blême. Bordel... C'était une mauvaise blague ou quoi ?

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin : **C'est déjà la fin de ce quatrième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Je vous remercie également pour les commentaires que vous avez eu la gentillesse de me laisser jusque là. C'est très encourageant ! A bientôt pour la suite :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé :** Sasuke était clairement décidé à faire de Naruto la cible de toute l'université. Qui était-il pour le défier ainsi ? On ne se moquait pas du roi sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait... NaruSasu / Lemon Yaoi / UA.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Cette histoire comprendra certains passages explicites mettant en scène deux hommes.

* * *

**LE FOU DU ROI**

_Chapitre 5 : Un cocktail s'il vous plaît_

. . .

Les convives étaient tous plus resplendissant les uns que les autres. Les femmes arboraient des robes chamarrées et les hommes étaient pour la plupart en costard. "Un vrai défilé de ploutocrates" pensa Naruto derrière son bar. Il s'attendait à une telle clientèle. A l'inverse, apprendre que cette soirée était organisée par le groupe Uchiha lui avait fait un choc. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait certainement retiré sa candidature. Mais pour l'heure, Chôji et Chôza comptaient sur lui pour faire bonne impression. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à serrer les fesses pour ne pas croiser Sasuke ou l'un de ses amis.

\- Bien le bonsoir, Naruto Uzumaki.

Bon. Il était a priori inutile de serrer les fesses plus longtemps. Naruto se tourna en direction de Sai qui venait de s'accouder au bar. Il lui adressa un sourire forcé et répondit le plus poliment possible à ses salutations.

\- C'est surprenant de te voir ici. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais également pour les Akimichi.

\- C'est juste pour ce soir, histoire de dépanner, répondit le blond. Et donc, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Mmh... Quelque chose de frais. Plutôt sucré, mais pas trop, avec une pointe d'acidité. Et sans alcool.

Naruto se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Sai était vraiment du genre bizarre... Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement lui donner le nom d'un des cocktails présents sur la carte ? Enfin bref, Naruto aimait les challenges, il allait bien trouver quelque chose qui répondrait à ses goûts. Sans plus attendre, il lui concocta une boisson à base de framboise, de citron vert et de glace pilée. Il y ajouta de l'eau finement pétillante et une cuillère de sucre roux. Le mélange lui semblait plutôt convenable, et correspondait aux critères qu'il lui avait donnés.

\- Et voilà, déclara-t-il en lui tendant le cocktail finement dressé dans un verre à pied.

\- Merci, répondit Sai en portant le breuvage à ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme sembla s'en délecter. Apparemment, c'était à son goût.

\- Tu es plutôt doué, reconnu-t-il en le félicitant. Je suis certain que Sasuke serait ravi de pouvoir en goûter un.

Naruto cacha au mieux l'élan de colère qui faillit le gagner. Et puis quoi encore...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est du genre vodka ou bourbon pur, répondit-il dans un sarcasme à peine voilé.

Un brouhaha plus prononcé se fit entendre quelques mètres plus loin, à l'entrée de la salle de réception. Naruto releva les yeux et aperçu trois hommes aux cheveux bruns, que les invités allaient chaudement saluer. Voilà que cet enfoiré de Sasuke faisait son entrée... Élégamment vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, il semblait gêné par tant de monde, ce qui arracha un rictus à Naruto. Toujours victime de son succès auprès de ces dames, il fut rapidement pris à partie et il du se plier au jeu des salutations. A ses côtés, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années souriait à la foule. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu, de même que le troisième qui était foncièrement plus âgé. Son air était sombre et dure. Le genre de personne tirée à quatre épingles qu'il valait mieux ne pas froisser.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout.

Naruto reporta son attention sur Sai, dont le regard était également fixé sur les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Hein ?

\- Sasuke adore tout ce qui est sucré, poursuivit-il en lui adressant un sourire qui sonnait légèrement moins faux que d'habitude. Mais comme son père lui a dit que ce n'était pas digne d'un homme, il se force à boire des choses plus amères.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais entendu d'anecdote aussi débile. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke se serait attaché à ce genre de détails. Et c'était idiot de renoncer à quelque chose qu'on aime. C'est comme si on lui avait dit d'arrêter de manger des ramens... Même si l'ordre était venu de Jiraya ou Tsunade, il les aurait envoyé bouler. Enfin bref, la question ne se posait même pas, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à lui dicter ses goûts et ses couleurs.

\- C'est complètement con.

Sai laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Mais Fugaku Uchiha est quelqu'un de terrifiant, d'autant plus pour son fils. Il contrôle les moindres aspects de sa vie, et pourtant il ne semble jamais satisfait des efforts fournis par Sasuke. C'est plutôt triste pour lui.

Naruto tourna de nouveau son regard vers Sasuke, perdu au milieu des convives qui semblaient presque se battre pour le saluer. Le brun restait de marbre face à tout ce grabuge. Pourtant, Naruto le voyait bien : il était tendu. Sa mâchoire était légèrement crispée, ses épaules un peu rehaussée. Comme la fois où il s'était approché de lui pour le mettre au défi. Il n'aimait pas la foule. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un pénètre son espace vital. Il était en dehors de sa zone de confort.

Sai pris congé pour se joindre aux convives. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner, un peu perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Sai lui avait dévoilé ces choses sur Sasuke. C'était quoi l'idée ? L'attendrir ? Autant dire que c'était peine perdue. Sasuke avait peut-être un environnement familial difficile, avec un paternel un peu trop stricte et directif, mais il n'en restait pas moins un bel enfoiré aux yeux du blond. Et il lui faudrait bien plus que ça pour que son avis sur la question change. Après tout, lui aussi n'avait pas eu la vie rose au niveau familial, et il n'était pas devenu un connard pour autant.

* * *

Sasuke serra les mains qu'on lui tendait, un sourire composé au visage. C'était de loin le moment qu'il avait le plus en horreur dans les soirées organisées par l'entreprise de son père. Face à lui, des clients, des partenaires commerciaux ou encore des sous-traitants lui présentaient cérémonieusement leurs hommages. Une belle bande de lèches bottes... A ses côtés, Itachi semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans ce petit jeu. Il dégageait une prestance et un charisme sans nul pareil. Sasuke enviait son aisance en public et admirait sa façon d'avoir toujours "le petit mot" pour chacune des personnes qui venait le saluer. Il avait le don pour plaire.

Une fois la cohue dissipée, son père partit discuter avec leurs actionnaires, tandis qu'Itachi se fit interpelé par Shikaku Nara, le Responsable ingénierie du groupe. Il ne resta à Sasuke que l'habituel gente féminine qui lui gravitait autour, mais qu'il ignora royalement comme à son habitude. Il entraperçu Neji qui était déjà en pleine performance face à une donzelle, certainement plus âgée que lui et vêtue de manière un peu trop dénudée pour ce genre de soirée.

\- Si tu cherches Sai, il est parti aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir, l'interpela un jeune homme aux cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval haute.

\- Hn, approuva Sasuke en lui serrant la main. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas croisés, Shikamaru.

\- Ouais, d'habitude j'arrive à éviter ce genre d'événement. Mais là, mon père ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix. Quelle plaie sérieux...

Sasuke eu un sourire. Ils étaient donc au moins deux à penser la même chose. Shikamaru était le fils de Shukaku. La famille Nara avait pour réputation de n'abriter que des personnes aux capacités intellectuelles remarquables, et jusque là, Shikamaru faisait honneur à cette image. Il étudiait en science de l'ingénieur à Konoha. Mais il était du genre plutôt flemmard, et un rien semblait l'ennuyer. Il n'aimait pas spécialement l'argent, ni les filles d'ailleurs, mais il avait une passion pour le Shôgi. Bref, c'était une grosse tête. Il deviendrait certainement un élément essentiel du groupe Uchiha. Sasuke appréciait sa compagnie. C'était une force tranquille, avec qui il était possible d'avoir des conversations intéressantes.

\- C'est l'entreprise Akimichi qui s'occupe du banquet ce soir, poursuivit Sasuke. Tu dois être content, Chôji est sûrement dans les parages.

\- Ouais, je ne l'ai pas encore croisé. Il doit être bien occupé, soupira Shikamaru. Je vais prendre l'air pour m'en griller une, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Hn.

Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Et la compagnie de Shikamaru valait mieux que celle de la majorité des personnes ici présentes. Les deux garçons filèrent en direction de la terrasse extérieure, se faufilant entre les invités qui leur lancèrent des œillades intéressées. En s'approchant du perron, ils eurent la satisfaction de constater qu'un seul convive avait eu la même idée. Le printemps était là, mais l'air était encore frais une fois la nuit tombée, et cela suffisait apparemment à dissuader les gens de sortir s'aérer.

* * *

Naruto tira avec lenteur sur sa cigarette. L'un des serveurs avait pris la relève au bar, lui accordant ainsi une petite pause bien méritée. Le brouhaha ambiant, qui résonnait d'autant plus que la salle de réception était grande, commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. Il entendit des pas approcher derrière lui et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il se retournait plus franchement pour saluer le nouveau venu.

\- Oh ! Shikamaru ! S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant un signe de main. Ça fait un ba...

Son sourire se fana. A la suite de Shikamaru, Sasuke fit son apparition. Naruto faillit en lâcher sa cigarette. Bordel... N'avait-il pas le droit à un peu de répit ? Sasuke ne cacha pas sa surprise. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors que face à lui, il découvrit Naruto Uzumaki, tranquillement accoudé sur la rambarde du balcon. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot foutait là ?

\- Naruto ! S'écria Shikamaru, non conscient du malaise qui se jouait entre les deux garçons. Incroyable, je n'aurais jamais cru te trouver ici. Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien. Je vais bien.

La voix tranchante du blond l'étonna. Lui qui était d'habitude si enjoué, du genre à sauter partout et à s'extasier d'un rien... Son regard était sombre, ses sourcils froncés. Mais ce n'est pas lui qu'il fixait ainsi. Shikamaru se tourna vers Sasuke, pour découvrir une expression similaire sur son visage. Les deux garçons se toisaient avec mépris et l'air ambiant déjà frisquet devint complètement glacé.

\- Heu... Comment dire... Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Sasuke et Naruto, gêné de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça, répondit Naruto en tournant la tête dans une mimique énervée.

\- Heu... D'accord... Tu... Tu assures le service ce soir du coup ? Poursuivit-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

C'était galère de se retrouver pris entre deux feux. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais la tension était palpable. Apparemment, c'était loin d'être l'amour fou. Mais bon, connaissant les tempéraments de chacun, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils ne s'entendent pas.

\- Oui, concéda Naruto en écrasant sa cigarette dans l'un des cendriers. Les Akimichi m'ont embauché pour m'occuper du bar. D'ailleurs, je dois y retourner. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Shikamaru, j'espère qu'on aura une autre occasion pour discuter du bon vieux temps.

Sur ces paroles, Naruto passa devant eux dans une démarche rigide et énervée. Sasuke ne broncha pas, tandis que Shikamaru observait le blond s'enfoncer dans la foule pour rejoindre son poste de travail. Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke dont la mâchoire était crispée et les poings serrés. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard furibond. Bon sang, quelle galère...

\- Tu connais donc Naruto ? Ah, ah... Demanda de nouveau Shikamaru en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je te retourne la question, répondit Sasuke d'une voix tranchante.

Shikamaru soupira en sortant une cigarette. Oui, il connaissait effectivement Naruto, et depuis pas mal d'années en fait. Avant que son père ne soit embauché auprès du groupe Uchiha et y fasse fortune grâce à ses innovations, leur famille vivait plus modestement. Shikamaru avait donc côtoyé des établissements publics jusqu'au collège, et c'est là qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Naruto Uzumaki. C'était l'élève turbulent par excellence, toujours en train de préparer un mauvais coup ou de se faire remonter les bretelles par l'un des professeur. Il n'était pas du genre à trainer avec ce genre d'énergumène, il tenait bien trop à sa tranquillité. Pourtant, il avait fini par fréquenter Naruto, qui était pour ainsi dire un chic type et un ami de valeur. Celui-ci avait un don pour s'attirer la sympathie des gens, même si pas mal d'élèves crachaient sur son dos à l'époque.

\- On était dans la même classe au collège, expliqua Shikamaru d'une voix nostalgique. Je te rappelle qu'à l'origine, ma famille ne fréquentait pas vraiment les gens de la haute.

\- Vous étiez donc dans le même établissement... Répéta Sasuke, légèrement surpris. Tu m'excuseras, mais ça m'étonne quand même que tu sois ami avec ce gars. C'est pas typiquement le genre de personne à problèmes que t'as l'habitude de fuir ?

\- Ouais, répondit-il en riant. Mais Naruto est un cas un peu à part... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais c'est... hmm... le genre de personne sur qui tu peux compter en toute circonstance.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire que le blondinet soit quelqu'un de confiance. Franchement, à le voir, il ressemblait plutôt à de la racaille. Il était impulsif, parfois violent, et manquait franchement de manières. Il l'aurait plutôt qualifié comme quelqu'un de peu recommandable. Shikamaru tira sur sa cigarette, l'air pensif.

\- Tu sais, quand on était au collège, les élèves n'étaient pas tendres avec Naruto, reprit-il en un sourire presque gêné. Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais il a perdu ses parents quand il était tout petit. Du coup, une rumeur a commencé à courir comme quoi Naruto portait malheur. C'est devenu le gamin qui avait le mauvais œil sur lui, et qu'il ne fallait pas approcher. Bref, les gens peuvent être franchement cons des fois...

Sasuke hocha la tête machinalement. Il savait que Naruto était orphelin, grâce aux affiches de très mauvais goût qui avaient circulé un peu plus tôt à l'université. Il ne savait pas encore qui en était à l'origine, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt mesquin comme attaque.

\- Mais Naruto ne s'est pas laissé abattre pour si peu, continua Shikamaru. Il a résisté, il s'est accroché, et il a fini par se faire des amis. Pas juste des copains d'un jour, non, de vrais amis. Le genre que tu gardes toute ta vie. Et franchement, je suis presque fier d'en faire partie.

Shikamaru écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il gardait un bon souvenir de cette époque. Ça l'avait saoulé au début d'être constamment associé aux bêtises de Naruto. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où son père l'avait engueulé alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais finalement, le blond avait rendu ses années de collège particulièrement inoubliables. C'était certainement la seule période de toute sa scolarité où il s'était vraiment amusé. Naruto, Lee, Shino, Kiba et lui... Ils formaient un groupe soudés, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Naruto, acheva-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de réception. Mais crois-moi sur parole, Sasuke, il y a peu de personnes pour qui je me déplacerais s'il fallait enterrer un cadavre. Et Naruto en fait partie.

Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que Shikamaru pouvait être ami avec ce gros débile. Mais bon, vu la manière qu'il avait d'en parler, il ne pouvait que le croire sur parole... Il repensa alors à l'origine de sa petite querelle avec le blond. Tout avait commencé le jour où il avait menacé Neji. Et il l'avait fait pour prendre la défense de son ami Kiba Inuzuka. Ça corroborait pleinement la description que Shikamaru avait faite de lui... Un ami de valeur, hein ? C'était-il fourvoyé sur son compte ?

Sasuke secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Non. Après tout, Shikamaru pouvait bien avoir Naruto en affection, il s'en contrefichait. Pour sa part, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était beaucoup trop excentrique, beaucoup trop bruyant, beaucoup trop... différent de lui en fait. Il prenait plaisir à le contredire, à aller contre sa volonté et il s'enorgueillait de lui tenir tête. Sa simple présence suffisait à lui hérisser le poil et à le mettre mal à l'aise. Et ça n'était pas près de changer.

* * *

\- Le groupe Uchiha est ravi de vous accueillir ce soir, débuta Itachi d'une voix douce mais sérieuse. Si vous êtes parmi nous, c'est que nous estimons que vous êtes des rouages indispensables à la prospérité de notre entreprise, et nous vous en remercions.

Une première salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre.

\- Grâce aux efforts de chacun, nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que le dispositif Sharingan, dont le but est d'assister au mieux les chirurgiens dans les opérations les plus complexes, est maintenant abouti. Son lancement sur le marché prendra effet dès lundi, et nous nous réjouissons d'avoir d'ores et déjà de nombreux clients intéressés. Pour votre contribution à ce grand projet, mon père, moi-même et l'ensemble du groupe Uchiha, nous vous adressons nos plus sincères remerciements.

La fin du discours fut accueillie par une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Naruto observa de loin le jeune homme lever son verre pour illustrer ses paroles, suivi par la grande majorité des convives. S'il avait bien compris, ce gars était le grand frère de Sasuke. A y regarder de plus près, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux onyx, les mêmes cheveux bruns, la même peau opaline... Mais il se dégageait de lui une certaine douceur, dont Sasuke lui semblait dépourvu.

\- Itachi Uchiha a plutôt la côte, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto sursauta. Accoudé au bar, le regard tourné vers Itachi, Sai arborait son habituel sourire. Le blond soupira. Ça devenait une habitude de venir lui parler comme ça ou bien ? Il le prenait pour son pote ou quoi ?

\- Ouais, ça m'en a tout l'air, répondit-il machinalement alors qu'il essuyait un verre tout juste lavé.

\- Au fait, poursuivit le brun, je te reprendrais volontiers la même chose que toute à l'heure.

Naruto acquiesça et entama de lui préparer le même breuvage qu'il lui avait proposé un peu plus tôt. De nouveau, Sai accueillit le verre avec reconnaissance. S'il n'était pas du genre commode, il avait au moins le mérite d'être poli.

\- Comment se porte mademoiselle Tayuya ?

Naruto cru s'étouffer une fois de plus avec sa salive. Ce type avait un don pour le désarçonner. Et d'où connaissait-il Tayuya d'abord ? Il adressa une œillade suspicieuse au brun qui laissa de nouveau échappé un rire discret.

\- Sasuke m'a demandé de mener l'enquête après votre petite bagarre, déclara-t-il pour répondre aux interrogations silencieuses de Naruto.

\- Et t'entends quoi par "mener l'enquête" au juste ?

\- Hmm... Déjà confirmer que tu disais vrai, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Puis identifier les fautifs pour les dénoncer à la police et demander leur renvoi au Conseil d'administration. Sasuke n'aime pas trop qu'on mène ce genre de croisade en son nom alors qu'il n'a rien commandité. Coincer les responsables était donc une obligation.

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Sasuke avait donc livré les coupables aux autorités ? La lettre que Tayuya avait reçue était donc bien de lui ? Non, c'était... complètement invraisemblable. Pourquoi diable aurait-il tant pris cette histoire à cœur ? Naruto se rapprocha de Sai, vivement intéressé par ses dires.

\- Donc le bouquet et la lettre que Tayuya a reçu, c'était bien de lui ?! S'exclama-t-il pantois.

\- Indirectement oui, répondit Sai en sirotant son cocktail. C'est moi qui en ai pris l'initiative, puisque Sasuke m'avait chargé de cette affaire. Et j'ai lu quelque part que les fleurs sont de rigueur dans ce genre de situation.

\- Non mais attends, y'a un truc que je pige pas là ! Pourquoi diable Sasuke t'aurait demandé de faire ça ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même lui qui a envoyé ces types me faire chier à la base.

\- Tu te méprends. Sasuke n'a jamais demandé à ces individus de se rendre à l'Hermite Pub, et encore moins de frapper ta collègue. Il était furieux lorsqu'il l'a appris. Ce n'est pas le genre d'image qu'il veut renvoyer. Et ce n'est pas non plus le genre de personne qu'il est.

Naruto en resta sans voix. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de toute cette affaire. Sasuke disait donc vrai lorsqu'il lui avait assuré ne pas être à l'origine de cette rixe ? Mieux encore, il avait fait en sorte de coincer les responsables ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser davantage de question à Sai, ce dernier se faisant interpeler par un vieil homme dont l'un des yeux était dissimulé sous un bandeau noir. Son apparence était austère. D'ailleurs, il vit Sai se tendre légèrement à son approche. Lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions... Il craignait ce type ?

\- Bien le bonjour, oncle Danzô, déclara-t-il d'une voix platonique.

Ce dernier lui répondit en un hochement de tête. Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était suivi par Itachi Uchiha, cet enfoiré de Sasuke, et l'homme un peu plus âgé qui était arrivé en même temps qu'eux un peu plus tôt. Certainement leur père... Sasuke croisa le regard de Naruto. A sa grande surprise, ses prunelles charbon n'étaient pas empruntes de la colère ou du dégoût qu'il lui destinait habituellement. Elles avaient juste l'air vides et... affligées ?

\- Bien le bonjour Itachi, et Monsieur Uchiha, poursuivit Sai en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Il planait un véritable sentiment de malaise sur ce petit groupe. Sai semblait vraiment stressé, presque effrayé. Et Sasuke, d'ordinaire si hautain et sûr de lui, donnait tout l'impression de vouloir disparaître dans le plancher.

\- Sasuke et moi-même allons vous laisser discuter entre adultes responsables, reprit Sai en un sourire atrocement faux.

Le regard de Sasuke se ralluma, alors qu'il lançait une œillade reconnaissante à son ami... A croire qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être là. Et Sai venait de lui donner une chance pour s'éclipser sans paraître grossier.

\- Sasuke et toi êtes libres de prendre part à cette discussion, trancha son oncle Danzô. Vous n'avez pas pris part à ce projet, certes, mais vous devrez le porter dans les années futures. Il est temps de grandir un peu.

\- Allons Danzô, Sasuke et Sai sont de jeunes adultes, laissons-les profiter encore un peu de leur vie étudiante avant de les jeter dans le monde sans pitié de l'entreprise, contra Itachi en un sourire doux.

\- A leur âge, tu étais déjà pleinement investi dans l'entreprise, cracha son père d'une voix dure et cruelle. Mais il est certain que je n'en attends pas autant de Sasuke.

Fugaku lança un regard méprisant à son plus jeune fils, qui baissa d'instinct les yeux au sol. Naruto observait la scène, médusé... C'était donc ça, la relation houleuse que Sasuke entretenait avec son père ? Ça ne ressemblait pas juste à de l'insatisfaction... Non, il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus malsain, que Naruto identifia sans nul mal. De la haine. Fugaku haïssait son fils. Naruto pouvait l'assurer. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard, dont il avait lui-même été victime tant de fois auparavant, lorsque les gens le traitaient d'enfant maudit, d'enfant porte malheur... Sasuke avait beau être un enfoiré, personne ne méritait d'être regardé comme ça.

* * *

**Petite note de la fin :** Et voici pour ce cinquième chapitre ! Merci de nouveau pour vos commentaires ! C'est très motivant pour moi d'avoir des retours :). Le prochain chapitre risque de tarder un peu plus, je m'en excuse d'avance... A bientôt tout de même, pour découvrir comment cette soirée va se finir !


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** Sasuke était clairement décidé à faire de Naruto la cible de toute l'université. Qui était-il pour le défier ainsi ? On ne se moquait pas du roi sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait... NaruSasu / Lemon Yaoi / UA.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Cette histoire comprendra certains passages explicites mettant en scène deux hommes.

* * *

**LE FOU DU ROI**

_Chapitre 5 : Bienfaiteur_

. . .

Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui. Il détestait Sasuke, et ça n'était pas prêt de changer. Mais il détestait encore plus la manière dont son père regardait le brun, comme s'il était une monstruosité. Il ignorait tout de leur relation, et de ce qui les avait amenés à une telle mésentente. Mais Naruto était sûr d'une chose : personne ne méritait ça, pas même Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Vous là ! L'interpela Danzô en un geste désinvolte. Servez-nous cinq bourbons.

\- Tout de suite, répondit Naruto d'une voix cassée.

Alors qu'il s'affairait à disposer les verres sur le comptoir et à sortir une bouteille vieille de cinquante ans d'âge, la conversation se poursuivit entre les hommes de l'autre côté du bar. Sasuke et Sai échangeait des regards contrits, comme s'ils s'excusaient silencieusement l'un envers l'autre de ne pas trouver d'échappatoire à cette situation. Parmi eux, seul Itachi semblait saisir le malaise des deux jeunes hommes, et tentait vainement de détendre l'atmosphère. Quoi que, Danzô et Fugaku devaient bien être conscients du désarroi de Sai et Sasuke, mais ils ne s'en formalisaient pas plus que ça.

\- Vous êtes maintenant à l'université, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite, déclara Itachi d'une voix douce. Les cours se passent bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Sai en un sourire forcé.

\- Sai m'a dit que Sasuke a d'excellents résultats et qu'il est premier de sa promotion, poursuivit Danzô.

\- Les résultats ne font pas tout, coupa Fugaku. Sasuke occupe son temps libre à s'amuser avec ses amis, au lieu de s'investir un minimum dans l'entreprise. Si sa pauvre mère voyait ça... C'est inacceptable venant d'un Uchiha.

Sasuke détourna de nouveau les yeux, touché au cœur. Son père avait pour habitude de mentionner sa mère à n'importe quelle occasion, juste pour le blesser et pour lui rappeler l'horrible crime dont il s'était rendu coupable. De son côté, Naruto tiqua. Il ne connaissait rien de Sasuke. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucun intérêt à connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de sa vie. Après tout, c'était par sa faute que son quotidien avait viré à l'enfer... Mais témoin contre son gré de cette conversation, il venait d'apprendre que la mère de Sasuke était apparemment décédée. Et lui-même orphelin, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour le brun.

En relevant la tête, un énergumène qui s'agitait au loin attira l'attention du blond. A quelques mètres seulement, Shikamaru lui faisait signe. Naruto haussa un sourcil en le remarquant, l'air de dire "Quoi ? T'as un truc à me dire ?". Shikamaru poursuivit son petite manège, et Naruto compris le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer.

Non. C'était hors de question. Il allait se faire virer direct s'il faisait un truc pareil ! Shikamaru lui adressa un regard suppliant. Naruto bascula sa tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier que ça ne marchait pas.

\- Ta mère serait tellement déçue si elle était parmi nous, poursuivit Fugaku, toisant Sasuke comme le pire des moins que rien que la terre ai connu.

Naruto serra la bouteille de bourbon qu'il venait tout juste de refermer. D'accord. Il allait le faire. Pas pour Sasuke, mais juste parce que son paternel commençait à sérieusement lui sortir par les yeux. Ça commençait à bien faire...Il avait l'intention de lui en mettre plein la gueule gratuitement encore longtemps ?

Naruto soupira et adressa un regard excédé à Shikamaru, avant de finalement hocher la tête pour approuver l'idée. Son ami lui rendit un sourire et joignit ses deux mains sur son buste en signe de reconnaissance. Bordel... Chôji et Chôza n'allaient pas apprécier.

Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke, dont le teint déjà pâle était devenu atrocement blafard. Il du sentir son regard pesé sur lui car il releva bientôt ses yeux dans sa direction. Naruto esquissa un sourire en coin. Le bon côté de la chose, c'est qu'il allait pouvoir rendre un peu la pareille à Messire Uchiha, pour tous les déboires qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Sasuke observa Naruto, incompréhensif. Pourquoi diable cet idiot souriait-il ? Ça l'amusait tant que ça de voir son père le descendre plus bas que terre ? Il le fusilla du regard, écœuré. On était bien loin du tableau que Shikamaru lui avait dépeint. Naruto était un bel enfoiré, suffisamment mesquin pour rire de la situation.

\- Voici vos bourbons, déclara le blond en tendant leurs verres à Fugaku et Danzô.

Les deux hommes s'en saisirent sans même lui adresser le moindre regard. Naruto proposa ensuite leurs boissons à Itachi et Sai, qui eurent la politesse de le remercier. Il tendit enfin son verre à Sasuke, dont le regard furibond ne le lâchait plus. Alors que le brun allait s'en saisir, Naruto laissa échapper le verre en cristal dans un "oups" sonore. Le contenu ambré du récipient fusa, et une énorme tâche se forma sur la chemise immaculée du brun, qui trop occupé à fusiller Naruto du regard, n'avait pas eu le réflexe de reculer à temps. Mission accomplie.

\- Ooooh ! S'exclama le blond, d'un air faussement désolé. Mes excuses Monsieur Uchiha, le verre m'a glissé des mains ! Mince alors, vous êtes trempé ! Il va falloir aller vous changer !

Shikamaru soupira au loin. Naruto en faisait des caisses... Et franchement, il avait l'air malin à sourire comme un idiot pour quelqu'un de soi-disant "désolé". Mais si son jeu d'acteur laissait franchement à désirer, au moins il avait appliqué ses directives sans trop de chichis.

\- Espèce d'incapable ! S'écrira Danzô, furibond.

L'homme déversa sa colère sur Naruto, qui encaissa sans trop de manières. A côté des sermons de Tsunade, bien plus fleuris et parfois même musclés, les remontrances de ce type c'était de la gnognotte... Sasuke resta pantois, observant Naruto se faire insulter alors que Chôji débarquait en trombe. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il lui avait délibérément renversé son verre dessus.

Chôji obligea Naruto à courber l'échine devant Danzô et Fugaku pour présenter ses excuses, avant de le renvoyer purement et simplement.

\- Je vais personnellement m'assurer qu'il rejoigne immédiatement la sortie, déclara Chôji en agrippant le blond.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il fut trainé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. A l'extérieur, Shikamaru l'attendait d'un air désolé. Naruto lui adressa un sourire idiot, non mécontent d'avoir pu balancer un verre d'alcool au visage de Sasuke. C'était une juste contrepartie pour tous les expressos et autres boissons qu'on lui avait jetées dessus, après que le brun ai ordonné aux élèves de Konoha de lui pourrir la vie.

\- Putain, c'était le pied ! S'extasia-t-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Shikamaru soupira, suivit de près par Chôji.

\- Shikamaru, tu sais que l'entreprise de mon père risque gros avec ce genre de blague...

Naruto reporta son attention sur le jeune homme enveloppé, surpris. Il était dans la confidence lui aussi ?

\- Désolé Chôji, répondit-il en sortant une cigarette. Mais franchement, j'avais de la peine pour Sasuke... Son père n'est vraiment pas commode avec lui.

\- Ouais, je veux bien le reconnaître. Mais quand même... Et Naruto s'en ai pris plein les dents à ta place !

\- Ça fera pour toutes les fois où je me suis fait engueuler à cause de lui au collège, plaisanta Shikamaru.

Naruto les regarda tout à tour. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi... Voyant son incompréhension, Shikamaru lui apporta un peu plus de détails. Il était ami avec Chôji depuis l'enfance, leurs parents se côtoyant très souvent. Et bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais risqué de mettre en péril la réputation de l'entreprise de Chôza sans en avoir préalablement averti son fils. Ce dernier était d'un tempérament plutôt conciliant. Il n'aurait certainement pas renvoyé Naruto si Shikamaru ne lui avait pas dit de le faire. Mais c'était une passe obligatoire pour éviter que les pots cassés ne retombent ensuite sur son père et sur son carnet de commandes.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-il en proposant également une cigarette à Naruto, merci d'avoir joué le jeu. Je compenserai ta perte de salaire pour ce soir.

\- Y'a plutôt intérêt ! S'exclama le blond. Même si j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé, mes factures ne vont pas se payer toutes seules !

Les trois garçons rirent de bon cœur, avant qu'une présence derrière eux ne les interpelle. Devant la porte d'entrée, vêtu d'un manteau noir qui dissimulait à peine sa chemise souillée, Sasuke les observait. Naruto tiqua. Depuis combien de temps cet enfoiré les écoutait ? Voyant qu'il était repéré, Sasuke détourna la tête avec désinvolture, et traversa la cours pour rejoindre la voiture qui l'attendait certainement pour le reconduire chez lui.

Naruto renifla bruyamment. Il commençait à faire frais, et il n'avait même pas pu récupérer ses affaires.

* * *

Sasuke referma la porte de sa chambre. Il était minuit passé, et la demeure Uchiha baignait dans un profond silence. Il resta un moment là, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il avait entendu, et pour dire vrai, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Au départ, il avait pensé que Naruto lui avait délibérément jeté son verre dessus, histoire de se venger de toutes les petites crasses qu'il avait du subir par sa faute.

Pour autant, la conversation qu'il avait surprise un peu plus tôt contredisait cette idée... Chôji, Shikamaru et Naruto semblaient avoir fomenté ce petit coup d'éclat pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Il avait ainsi pu se soustraire à la présence désagréable de son père, sans même avoir à se chercher d'excuse. C'était invraisemblable... Non, il avait dû se tromper quelque part. Naruto le détestait, et il lui rendait bien également. Il était impensable qu'il se soit fait virer juste pour lui rendre service.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et ôta sans plus attendre la chemise tâchée de bourbon. Il la regarda encore, perplexe, avant de la jeter directement à la poubelle. Elle valait une petite fortune, mais ce n'est pas l'argent qui lui manquait. Il aurait tout loisir de s'en racheter une autre, ou même dix s'il le voulait.

Sans plus attendre, il s'engouffra dans l'immense cabine de douche, qui aurait facilement pu accueillir plusieurs personnes tant elle était spacieuse. Il resta un moment à réfléchir sous les jets d'eau chaude. Cette soirée avait été insupportable de bout en bout... Il s'y était préparé, bien sûr, mais il avait toujours du mal à encaisser les remontrances de son père sans broncher. D'ordinaire, il trouvait toujours une parade, parfois avec l'aide de Sai ou d'Itachi, pour se soustraire à son exécrable présence... Mais plus les années passaient, plus il avait d'obligations envers le groupe Uchiha. Il devenait donc complexe de s'en aller sans faire de vagues.

Heureusement que ce petit incident avait perturbé le cours de leur discussion. Au final, que Naruto lui ai jeté son verre pour se venger ou pour lui venir en aide, le résultat était le même : ça lui avait permis de prendre congé de cette horrible soirée. Devait-il lui être reconnaissant ? Non. Hors de question. Il restait persuadé que Naruto n'avait pas fait ça avec la bonne intention de lui filer un coup de main. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de lui vouer une quelconque reconnaissance. C'était un heureux hasard, point barre.

Alors qu'il enfilait son pyjama, on frappa à sa porte de chambre. Sasuke esquissa un sourire. A une heure pareille, seul Itachi se serait risqué à venir le déranger.

\- Bien remis de tes émotions, Sasuke ? Demanda son frère en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Nh, acquiesça-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Itachi s'approcha et le toisa avec insistance.

\- Tu as maigri, non ? Est-ce que tu manges suffisamment ?

Sasuke claqua sa langue sur son palais en signe d'agacement. Son frère était une vraie mère poule. Il avait l'impression de n'être encore qu'un gamin de cinq ans quand il était avec lui... Quand diable comprendrait-il qu'il avait dix-neuf ans, et qu'il était maintenant assez grand pour ne plus être couvé de la sorte ?

\- Pardon, pardon, reprit Itachi en riant. C'est juste que j'ai été absent plusieurs semaines, je veux juste m'assurer que tout s'est bien passé.

\- Tout s'est très bien passé, soupira Sasuke.

Itachi lui rendit un sourire. Aux yeux de Sasuke, il était la douceur incarnée. C'était un homme de talent, plein de charisme mais également très empathique. Son protecteur depuis toujours, même s'il avait tendance à toujours vouloir tout prendre sur ses épaules. Sasuke attendait avec impatience le jour où ces rôles s'inverseraient, et où il pourrait enfin à son tour soulager un peu Itachi des responsabilités qu'il endossait au sein du groupe Uchiha.

\- Tu t'es donc fait un nouvel ami ? Poursuivit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Un nouvel ami ? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. De qui tu parles au juste ?

\- De ce garçon qui t'a sauvé la mise ce soir, le blondinet qui s'occupait du bar.

Sasuke cru de nouveau s'étouffer avec sa salive. Ça commençait à bien faire... Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir qu'il soit ami avec cet idiot ? D'abord Kakashi avec ses beaux discours, puis Shikamaru, et maintenant son frère. Comment diable une telle idée pouvait-elle seulement leur traverser l'esprit ? Il ne supportait pas Naruto Uzumaki. Ce type lui hérissait le poil. Il était tout bonnement impensable qu'il s'en fasse un ami !

\- Putain, mais ce n'est pas mon ami ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça franchement ? Je ne peux pas supporter ce gars !

Itachi haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Sasuke ne disait jamais de grossièretés. Il était trop bien éduqué pour ça. Le sujet devait donc beaucoup l'énervé pour qu'il se permette de jurer.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai du mal comprendre alors... Mais vous vous connaissez quand même, non ?

\- C'est un crétin qui étudie à Konoha ! Pesta-t-il. Et je le déteste autant qu'il me déteste, point barre.

\- Mmmh... C'est quand même étrange, j'étais sûr qu'il avait délibérément tâché ta chemise pour que tu puisses partir. Il avait l'air très énervé à chacune des paroles que père t'adressait.

Sasuke détourna la tête. Non. Il avait retourné la question dans tous les sens, et il était certain que Naruto avait juste fait ça pour se venger. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin... Ou si ?

Itachi était plutôt du genre doué pour cerner les gens. Il avait cette capacité à lire en eux et à comprendre rapidement leurs intentions. Si même lui pensait que Naruto l'avait intentionnellement sorti de cette mauvaise passe, alors c'était peut-être vrai... Et ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires... Car dans ce cas, c'était lui le connard de l'histoire. Si Naruto était vraiment un "chic type" comme l'avait dit Shikamaru, suffisamment gentil pour venir en aide même à un gars qui lui pourrissait la vie à l'université, ça faisait de Sasuke une belle enflure. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être ce genre de personne.

\- Je vois à ton expression que tu doutes, pouffa Itachi. Mais bon, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir quel genre de relation tu entretiens avec ce garçon.

Oui, c'était lui le mieux placé. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait plus vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. Et si Itachi avait raison, il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour aller remercier Naruto... Sasuke retint une grimace à cette simple pensée. Il n'était pas du genre à présenter des excuses, encore moins à remercier qui que ce soit. Et puis merde, il ne lui avait rien demandé ! Au mieux, il pourrait peut-être faire en sorte que le calme retombe sur sa scolarité, en disant aux élèves d'arrêter de s'en prendre à lui. Mais lui être reconnaissant, ça jamais. Sa fierté en aurait pris un sacré coup.

\- En tout cas, je pense que tu lui en dois une, conclut Itachi en se levant.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien ça le cœur du problème. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une dette quelconque envers qui que ce soit, et encore moins d'être redevable envers cet imbécile de Naruto.

* * *

\- Tu me gonfles ! Déclara Neji en secouant la main d'un air désinvolte. Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir juré amour et fidélité, alors dégage de là.

La jeune fille face à lui laissa échapper un couinement suraigu avant de tourner les talons et s'enfuir en pleurant. Elle avait eu vent du dernier batifolage de son prétendu "petit ami" lors de la soirée organisée par le groupe Uchiha. Neji avait sympathisé avec une jolie femme d'une trentaine d'année, et le courant passant plus que bien, ils avaient fini la nuit ensemble.

\- Ces meufs sont insupportables, soupira-t-il de nouveau. Je pense que je vais rester célibataire quelque temps, histoire d'éviter ce genre d'embrouilles.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, remarqua Sai en déposant sur la table les trois thés qu'il venait de commander. Mais je suis sûr que dès demain, tu auras une nouvelle jeune fille à ton bras.

\- Je préfère ça plutôt qu'être toujours puceau, répondit-il en adressant un sourire narquois à ses deux camarades.

Bien qu'ayant presque atteint la vingtaine, il est vrai que parmi eux seul Neji avait déjà fait l'expérience des plaisirs charnels. Et plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, vu le nombre de filles qu'il avait coutoyées.

Sasuke avait fondamentalement du mal avec les relations humaines. C'est à peine s'il parvenait à être aimable avec ses proches, alors avoir une relation de couple, n'en parlons pas. Il n'était pas haptophe, n'exagérons rien, mais les contacts physiques le rebutaient plus qu'autre chose. Et pour dire vrai, il n'était pas spécialement intéressé par le sexe. Pour lui, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une pulsion primitive, et par-dessus tout, il détestait perdre le contrôle.

En ce qui concernait Sai... Et bien, c'était juste Sai. Il était déjà maladroit dans ses relations aux autres et avait des difficultés à avoir un comportement approprié. Il avait ce côté spontané, presque naïf et candide... Bref, Sasuke avait du mal à l'imaginer en train de copuler.

\- C'est dégoutant, marmonna Sasuke.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y as jamais goûté, plaisanta Neji en haussant les épaules. Si tu savais ce que c'est, tu ne pourrais plus t'en passer.

\- Permet-moi d'en douter, trancha le brun.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas les prétendantes qui te manquent ! Poursuivit-il en désignant ça et là des groupes de jeunes étudiantes qui regardaient dans leur direction. Même à la soirée organisée par ton père, il y avait des filles plus que correctes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais autant la fine bouche.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir las. A vrai dire, ces nanas qui gravitaient constamment autour de lui, c'était plus une plaie qu'autre chose. Entre leurs piaillements stridents et leurs tentatives d'approches mielleuses à l'en faire vomir, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour des cas comme Karin ou Sakura, qui frôlaient parfois le harcèlement sexuel. Franchement, il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Neji trouvait d'attirant chez les femmes.

\- D'ailleurs, tu t'es barré vite fait bien fait à cette soirée ! Reprit Neji. Encore une histoire avec ton père ?

\- Hn.

Sasuke n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ni des remarques cinglantes que lui avait adressé son père, ni de la manière dont il était parvenu à échapper à cette soirée.

\- Naruto Uzumaki a été d'une grande aide, il faut bien le reconnaître, déclara Sai l'air pensif.

Neji faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Après avoir toussé bruyamment, il se redressa et adressa un regard chargé d'incompréhension à ses deux camarades. Qu'est-ce que ce cloporte de Naruto Uzumaki venait faire dans cette affaire ?

\- Il s'occupait du service au bar, précisa Sai, voyant que Neji attendait plus d'explications. Et il a délibérément renversé un verre sur Sasuke pour qu'il puisse avoir une excuse pour rentrer chez lui.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Décidément, Sai ne savait vraiment pas lire les ambiances. Et bordel, lui aussi pensait que Naruto lui était volontairement venu en aide ? Ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'avis qui allaient dans ce sens.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Neji. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Depuis quand vous êtes potes avec ce type ?!

\- Pote ? Répéta Sasuke avant de laisser échapper un rire jaune. Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce type m'insupporte autant que toi.

\- Personnellement, je le trouve plutôt sympathique, répondit Sai en souriant.

Neji et Sasuke se tournèrent dans sa direction, éberlués.

\- Sympathique ? Vraiment ? Balbutia Neji, ayant du mal à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

\- Il fait de très bons cocktails.

C'était ça, son argument de choque ? Sasuke soupira de nouveau. C'était clair et net, il ne comprendrait jamais Sai. Si un simple cocktail suffisait à l'amadouer, alors il était finalement quelqu'un de bien plus simplet qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Et il a aidé Sasuke, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Vous devez bien reconnaître que ça fait de lui quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique.

Neji adressa une œillade abasourdie à Sasuke, attendant qu'il confirme les dires de leur ami. Si Naruto l'avait vraiment aidé, après toutes les crasses qu'il avait dû subir par sa faute, alors il n'y avait que deux alternatives possibles. Soit il était sombrement idiot, soit c'était effectivement quelqu'un de "très sympathique" comme le suggérait Sai.

Sasuke se releva brusquement et lança un regard noir à ses camarades, avant de s'en aller d'un pas rageur. Naruto n'avait rien d'un bienfaiteur. Il se refusait à l'admettre.

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin :** J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore mille merci pour vos petits commentaires et mots d'encouragement, c'est très motivant ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé :** Sasuke était clairement décidé à faire de Naruto la cible de toute l'université. Qui était-il pour le défier ainsi ? On ne se moquait pas du roi sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait... NaruSasu / Lemon Yaoi / UA.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Cette histoire comprendra certains passages explicites mettant en scène deux hommes.

* * *

**LE FOU DU ROI**

_Chapitre 7 : Le partiel de finance_

. . .

Tayuya, Naruto et Kiba avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Jiraya avait parlé de rafraîchir l'endroit, mais là... C'était carrément un ravalement de façade ! L'Hermite Pub, dont la réputation lubrique était à la hauteur de son apparence miteuse, n'avait plus rien d'un bar de seconde zone. Le comptoir de contreplaqué avait été remplacé par un imposant bar de pierres grises, derrière lequel les armoires branlantes avaient fait place à des étagères de bois sombre. Des tables rondes en pin verni, autour des quelles trônaient des fauteuils gris et beiges aux allures confortables, étaient disposées autour de l'estrade entièrement rénovée. Les mûrs repeints dans des tons ocres donnaient à l'endroit une ambiance chaleureuse et cosy. Bref, c'était la grande classe.

\- Bordel de merde ! S'exclama Tayuya en désignant la scène, les yeux larmoyants. Y'a même une nouvelle barre de Pole dance !

Jiraya approuva d'un air fier, les bras croisés sur le torse et le menton relevé. Il n'avait pas lésiné sur la dépense pour retaper l'endroit. Ça leur en bouchait un coin à ces jeunots ! Kiba et Naruto se précipitèrent vers le comptoir, scrutant les moindres recoins de leur nouveau plan de travail, et admirant avec engouement les nouveaux verres et autres ustensiles qui parachevaient ce décor flambant neuf.

\- Sans déconner, c'est une tuerie ! S'écria Naruto, approuvé de suite par Kiba.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Jiraya en s'approchant. Et ce n'est pas tout...

Il disparut un instant dans les vestiaires de l'arrière-boutique, et revint avec trois sacs. Il en distribua un à chacun de ses employés, qui s'empressèrent de les déballer. Naruto et Kiba découvrirent avec enthousiasme leur nouvel uniforme de travail. Pantalon gris pâle, chemise blanche, le tout agrémenté de bretelles bleu pétrole et d'un nœud papillon de même couleur. Bref, une tenue à la fois sobre et élégante, qui se mariait parfaitement avec la nouvelle ambiance du bar. Après avoir échangé un sourire ravi, signe que l'uniforme était parfaitement à leur goût, ils se tournèrent vers Tayuya qui ne pipait mot depuis un moment.

La jeune fille observait le contenu du sac d'un air amusé. Elle en sorti plusieurs ensemble de lingerie, la plupart dans des tons vermeille, et adressa un "vieux pervers" tout du moins reconnaissant à Jiraya. Les tenues étaient pour la plupart composées de brassières à dentelle, et de shorts ou leggings en soie fine. Bref, des pièces idéales pour qu'elle se sente belle, mais puisse dans un même effectuer ses numéros de pole dance sans paraître trop vulgaire.

\- L'établissement fera son grand retour ce samedi soir. J'espère que vous êtes prêts à tout donner les jeunes, car j'ai lancé pas mal d'invitations, on va avoir du monde !

* * *

Comme toujours, c'est en courant à vive allure que Naruto se dirigeait vers l'université. L'Hermite Pub avait fait salle comble samedi soir, si bien que Naruto et Kiba avaient eu du mal à assurer le service. Le blond avait dormi tout son dimanche pour récupérer, et pourtant, ses trois réveils n'avaient pas réussi à le sortir à temps de son lit ce matin. Il était en retard. Très en retard.

\- Excusez-moi ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant à la volée la porte de la salle de cours.

Le professeur de finances, Iruka Umino, sursauta violemment. Naruto était une vraie tornade... Il lui adressa un regard énervé, avant de lui signifier haut et fort que la prochaine fois, il ne l'accepterait pas dans son cours. Naruto lui rendit un sourire en s'excusant de nouveau. Au bas mot, c'était bien la dixième fois qu'il arrivait en retard pour cette leçon, et même si Iruka lui lançait toujours la même menace, il ne l'avait encore jamais mise à exécution. Il faut dire aussi qu'il connaissait bien Naruto, pour avoir été son instituteur en classe de primaire, avant de passer les concours pour devenir enseignant supérieur à Konoha. Il s'était pris d'une certaine affection pour le blond, dont il savait que le quotidien n'avait pas été tout rose depuis l'enfance.

Naruto s'installa rapidement aux côtés de Kiba, qui l'accueillit avec un rire goguenard, bien que lui-même exténué après ce dur weekend de travail.

\- Comme je le disais donc avant d'être interrompu, reprit Iruka, votre partiel de finance ne sera pas un examen sur table comme à l'habituel. J'ai décidé avec l'aval de la direction que vous devrez rédiger un dossier par groupe de deux, à me remettre avant la fin du mois.

Naruto et Kiba échangèrent un regard complice, heureux de pouvoir s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour cet examen.

\- Voici une liste d'entreprises fictives, et pour chacune d'elle, des données sociales, stratégiques, comptables et financières, poursuivit le professeur en désignant une pile de dossiers sur son bureau. Choisissez-en une, et rédigez un bilan annuel détaillé en vous basant sur tous ces éléments.

A peine eut-il terminé ses explications que plusieurs filles se levèrent pour se précipiter vers cet enfoiré de Sasuke, dont Naruto n'avait même pas encore remarqué la présence. Il eut presque de la compassion, le pauvre brun se retrouvant sauvagement harassé par ses fan-girls, chacune bien déterminée à se battre pour pouvoir être sa binôme de partiel.

\- Mesdemoiselles ! Tenta Iruka en s'approchant.

Mais ces dernières étaient trop occupées à se crêper le chignon et à s'insulter entre deux "Sasuke-kun" stridents. Iruka vira au rouge. Il était d'un caractère plutôt calme et pédagogue, mais quand il avait accepté le poste à Konoha, il s'était juré d'assoir suffisamment son autorité pour que ses cours se déroulent dans de bonnes conditions.

\- Silence ! S'écria-t-il durement. Retournez immédiatement à vos places !

Les jeunes filles sursautèrent, peu habituées à voir leur professeur dans un tel état de colère. Elles obtempérèrent et regagnèrent leur place sans plus de cérémonie, ne manquant toutefois pas de se lancer des œillades méprisantes entre elles. Iruka soupira. Sans y être pour quoi que ce soit, Sasuke Uchiha était certainement l'élève qui perturbait le plus son cours. Sa simple présence suffisait à distraire l'ensemble des élèves, et il devait luter pour maintenir un tant soit peu leur attention.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, reprit-il en se rasseyant derrière son bureau. Les binômes ont déjà été décidés, et à la moindre objection, je vous colle un zéro pointé. C'est bien clair ?

Une plainte de protestation s'éleva de l'assemblée, bien vite réfrénée par le regard noir du professeur. Naruto et Kiba soupirèrent, à peu près certains qu'ils n'auraient pas la chance de se voir attribuer le même groupe. Iruka les connaissaient depuis la primaire, et ils lui en avaient fait baver. Il était peu probable qu'il ait eu l'obligeance de laisser leur tandem infernal faire ce partiel ensemble.

\- Bien, je vais donc annoncer les groupes de travail. Quand vous entendrez vos noms, merci de venir piocher l'un des dossiers sur mon bureau. Vous pourrez ensuite disposer pour aujourd'hui.

La petite classe de travaux dirigés comptait une vingtaine d'élèves. Kiba fut l'un des premiers à être appelé, et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il entendit le nom de sa binôme. Hinata Hyuga... Autrement dit, la cousine de cet enfoiré de Neji. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas du genre bavarde, et il redoutait qu'elle soit de la même trempe que son cousin. Autrement dit, quelqu'un de froid, hautain et particulièrement disposé à lui rappeler qu'il était d'un rang social plutôt moyen.

La jeune fille assise à l'un des premiers rangs se leva et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le bureau du professeur. Kiba la rejoignit en trainant la patte, et lui lança un regard suspicieux. Et alors, à sa plus grande surprise... Elle piqua un énorme fard.

\- Ki... Kiba. Tu veux... tu veux tirer le dossier ? Balbutia-t-elle en se triturant les doigts.

Mince alors... Kiba resta pantois devant l'évidente timidité de la jeune fille. A première vue, elle était l'exact opposé de Neji. Sa voix était douce et tremblotante, et il se dégageait d'elle une humilité presque trop grande pour être réelle.

\- Bah, heu... Oui, heu... Non, non ! Vas-y à toi l'honneur ! S'empourpra-t-il à son tour.

Hinata lui adressa un sourire et piocha au hasard l'un des dossiers qui s'offraient à eux. Iruka nota sur son carnet le nom de l'entreprise ainsi tirée au sort et leur intima qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

\- Je... Faisons de notre mieux ! Déclara la jeune fille à l'attention de Kiba.

Ce dernier lui répondit en un bégaiement incompréhensible, perturbé par la chance qu'il avait de travailler avec une fille aussi mignonne et gentille. Naruto les regarda au loin, alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs numéros de téléphone pour faciliter leurs futures prises de rendez-vous dans le cadre de ce partiel. Bon sang... Ce n'était pas juste... Connaissant sa veine, Naruto était sûr de tomber sur un petit bobo méprisant, ou pire encore, sur l'une des fan-girls de Sasuke...

\- Naruto Uzumaki, appela bientôt Iruka, le faisant se redresser sur sa chaise. En binôme avec Sasuke Uchiha.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Naruto adressa un regard ahuri à son professeur, espérant du plus profond de ses entrailles qu'il avait mal entendu. Pour autant, les cris de contestation qui s'élevèrent tout autour de lui confirmèrent son appréhension. Bordel. Non, c'était hors de question !

\- C'est une blague ?! S'écria-t-il en s'approchant d'Iruka. Non, s'il vous plait, je veux bien faire équipe avec n'importe qui d'autre !

\- Naruto, trancha fermement son professeur, le regard noir. J'ai bien prévenu que toute tentative de négociation se finirait par un zéro pointé.

\- Mais, mais... Balbutia-t-il, le teint livide.

\- Tes notes sont préoccupantes Naruto. Et Sasuke est le meilleur élève de la promotion. Voit ça comme une occasion de t'améliorer en prenant ses conseils.

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre. S'améliorer en prenant ses conseils ?... Non, bordel, il n'avait aucun conseil à recevoir de cette enflure de Sasuke ! Il tourna son attention vers le principal concerné, dont la moue boudeuse laissait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas ravi lui non plus. D'un pas nonchalant, il se rapprocha du bureau et piocha l'un des dossiers, avant de se diriger sans aucun mot vers la sortie.

Naruto vit rouge. Ignorant les pleurnicheries des filles mécontentes autour de lui, il emboita rageusement le pas à Sasuke, déjà bien engagé dans le couloir à l'extérieur.

\- Hey enfoiré ! Le héla-t-il en se rapprochant. Je suis pas content non plus, mais tu pourrais au moins éviter de te barrer sans me donner une copie du dossier !

Sasuke fit volte-face, lui adressant un regard noir. Le destin jouait vraiment contre lui. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à Naruto Uzumaki. Il ne voulait rien lui devoir, et après avoir murement réfléchi à la question, il avait décidé de tout bonnement l'ignorer pour le restant de leur scolarité. Mais avec ce putain de partiel de finance, ses plans tombaient à l'eau.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de travailler avec toi crétin, pesta le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est ma réplique connard ! S'emporta Naruto. Mais va bien falloir te faire une raison, puisqu'on a ce partiel à rendre en commun.

\- Je m'en charge.

Naruto fit la grimace, dubitatif. Comment ça "je m'en charge" ?

\- Je vais rédiger ce dossier tout seul, poursuivit Sasuke d'un air désinvolte. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je mettrais aussi ton nom sur la copie. Comme ça, tout le monde est gagnant. On n'est pas obligé de travailler ensemble, je ne risque pas de me taper une salle note à cause de toi, et pour ta part, tu finis avec un super bulletin scolaire. C'est parfait comme ça, non ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait déjà pour réputation d'être un élève plutôt médiocre, il n'allait pas non plus le laisser faire tout le travail. Et la simple idée de lui devoir quelque chose en retour lui était insupportable.

\- Non.

Sasuke tiqua, surpris.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Non, répéta Naruto, le plus sérieusement du monde. Je ne suis pas un assisté, je refuse que tu te tapes ce dossier tout seul.

Le brun soupira, cachant au mieux son incompréhension. Sa solution était pourtant la meilleure de toutes. Ils étaient tous les deux gagnants à ce que les choses se passent ainsi. Pourquoi diable ce cancre de Naruto en faisait-il tout un foin ? N'importe quel élève aurait été ravi de n'avoir rien à faire, et de récolter gratuitement une super note !

\- Je ne veux pas travailler avec toi, réitéra Sasuke en le fusillant du regard.

\- Et je ne veux pas te devoir quoi que ce soit, répondit Naruto.

Sasuke détourna les yeux. Entre eux, c'était plutôt lui qui avait apparemment une dette envers Naruto. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui balancer cet argument ? _"C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir tiré d'affaire la dernière fois, comme ça nous serons quittes"_... Non. Hors de question. Ça lui aurait bien trop écorché la bouche d'avoir des paroles aussi gentilles à l'attention de cet imbécile.

Naruto lui tendit deux bouts de papiers. Sur l'un deux, un numéro de téléphone était noté, tandis que l'autre était vierge de toute écriture.

\- Voilà mon numéro, maugréa le blond à contre cœur. Ecris-moi le tient aussi.

Sasuke lui adressa un regard outré. Il ne donnait jamais son numéro de téléphone. Il l'avait indiqué à Neji et Sai pour des raisons pratiques, mais hormis ses proches parents, personne ne connaissait ses coordonnées.

\- Allé Uchiha, j'ai pas toute la journée, s'impatienta Naruto.

Du bout des doigts, il s'empara du premier papier sur lequel figurait le numéro de téléphone de Naruto. Il hésita un peu plus à se saisir du deuxième et à y inscrire son numéro. Si cette information arrivait entre les doigts de ces filles fanatiques qui lui couraient après, il était bon pour résigner sa ligne et en ouvrir une nouvelle.

\- Si tu le donnes à quelqu'un d'autre, je te colle un procès, cracha-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Naruto lui tira la langue tel un enfant, avant de lui arracher le papier des mains.

\- Je t'appelle dans la semaine pour qu'on s'organise.

Sasuke claqua sa langue contre son palais pour toute réponse. Qu'avait-il donc fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?

* * *

_*Ding ding*_

Sasuke porta son attention sur son téléphone portable négligemment posé sur son bureau alors qu'il révisait pour ses prochains examens.

_"Salut enfoiré. Rendez-vous à l'Hermite Pub à 18H ce soir pour commencer ce putain de dossier."_

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Non seulement cet imbécile de Naruto se permettait de lui donner un ordre comme si de rien n'était, mais en plus, il lui donnait rendez-vous dans un endroit tout à fait... glauque ? Oui, glauque, c'était le mot. En tout cas, la description que Sai lui en avait faite ne l'enjoignait absolument pas à y aller.

_"Non. Tu viens chez moi à 18H."_

Sasuke reporta son attention sur ses cours, ignorant les "bips" intempestifs de son téléphone, qui indiquaient que Naruto n'était a priori pas disposé à accepter ses conditions.

_"Enfoiré !" - "Je ne ramène pas mon cul dans ton château de bourge !" - "Tu viens à l'Hermite Pub, un point c'est tout." - "Y'en a qui doivent gagner leur croûte tu sais." - "Oh non, tu ne sais pas... t'es bien trop riche pour ça." - "Désolé de pas être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche comme toi !"_

Sasuke serra si fort les poings qu'il en brisa son stylo. Bon sang, c'était bien sa veine ! Non seulement ce type était insupportable, mais en plus c'était une vraie pipelette. Il allait clairement le trucider avant même qu'ils aient pu finir ce putain de partiel de finance !

Il reprit en main son téléphone, et du se faire violence pour ne pas le jeter contre le mur de sa chambre. Prenant une grande inspiration, il essaya de se calmer, avant de répondre brièvement à son binôme.

_"Tu la fermes jamais ou bien ?"_

De nouveau, la sonnerie de son téléphone s'emballa, Naruto lui adressant mille et une insultes par SMS, mettant une fois encore la patience de Sasuke à rude épreuve. Ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes, où le blond s'énerva contre lui en un monologue particulièrement inventif. Mais voyant que Sasuke ne répondait pas, les messages cessèrent bientôt. Le brun attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à lui répondre.

_"Trouve un autre endroit. Je refuse d'aller dans une boîte de striptease."_

_"L'établissement n'ouvre pas avant 21H. Et t'inquiètes, t'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu le penses Uchiha. Je suis sûr que Tayuya arrivera à se retenir."_

_"J'ai dit non."_

_"Et moi, je dis que c'est comme ça et c'est tout ! Je peux pas faire un détour avant d'aller travailler. Et je peux pas poser un jour de congé, j'ai besoin de mon salaire, Monsieur le milliardaire."_

_"Non. Je ne vais pas dans une boîte de striptease, point barre."_

_"Putain mais tu fais chier Uchiha ! Arrête de faire ton puceau !"_

Le brun laissa échapper un grognement, exaspéré. Peu importe les arguments de Naruto, il n'irait pas dans un bar aussi sordide. C'était non négociable.

* * *

Sasuke toisa d'un air écœuré et désabusé la devanture de l'établissement. La façade était plutôt sobre, mais l'entrée principale, dissimulée au fin fond d'une ruelle peu fréquentée, laissait peu de doutes sur la nature des services qui y étaient proposés. Sasuke sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le plaça savamment sur la poignée de la porte afin de ne pas entrer en contact direct avec elle. Dieu seul savait combien de microbes et autre immondices il y avait dessus !

Le panneau de bois roula sur ses gonds, dans un grincement sinistre qui aurait presque fait sourire Sasuke tant c'était cliché. Le brun pénétra dans l'établissement, et eut du mal à cacher son étonnement. Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la description que Sai lui en avait faite... C'était même plutôt chic et soigné comme endroit.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts cher client ! L'interpella un homme aux cheveux blancs d'une cinquantaine d'années.

\- Hum... Bonjour, le salua poliment Sasuke. Je cherche Na...

Un bruit de verre brisé coupa court à leur échange. Sasuke porta son regard vers l'imposant comptoir en pierre au fond de la salle. Une femme blonde venait de renverser sa consommation, sous les yeux dépités de Naruto. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un ensemble élégant et raffiné, mais dont le côté "bon marché" n'échappa pas au regard connaisseur de Sasuke.

\- Bordel la vieille ! C'est du matos tout neuf, fait un peu plus attention ! S'écria le blond en tapant du poing sur le plan de travail.

\- Hey, je te permets pas morveux ! Le client est roi je te signale ! Répliqua la blonde, d'une voix éméchée.

\- Les clients, ça paient leurs consommations ! Rétorqua Naruto. Toi, tu consommes aux frais du patron, alors la ramène pas trop !

Sasuke observa la scène, médusé. La femme se leva d'un pas chancelant de son tabouret et attrapa violemment Naruto, pour l'étrangler sans vergogne sur le comptoir. Le brun cru d'autant plus s'étouffer avec sa salive lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la blonde en question n'était autre que Tsunade Senju, l'illustre directrice de l'université Konoha... Et en l'occurrence, elle était non seulement plus violente qu'elle ne le laissait croire, mais elle semblait également avoir un sacré penchant pour l'alcool, puisqu'elle était ivre morte à seulement 18H du soir.

Cette petite scène, tout aussi incongrue qu'amusante, dura quelques secondes, avant que Sasuke ne décide de se racler bruyamment la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Tsunade tourna la tête, adressant un regard assassin à la personne qui osait l'interrompre, avant de devenir blême en remarquant la présence de Sasuke, le fils du plus gros donateur de Konoha. Elle relâcha immédiatement sa prise sur Naruto, qui toussa bruyamment en se frottant la gorge.

\- Sa... Sa... Sasuke Uchiha ! S'écria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Bordel, j'ai vraiment trop bu pour avoir une hallucination pareille.

\- Je ne suis pas une hallucination, trancha le brun en la fusillant du regard.

Un ange passa, alors que l'âme de la blonde semblait vouloir quitter son corps.

\- Hum... Jiraya, je pense que tu devrais la ramener chez elle, marmonna Naruto dans un sourire gêné.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait l'établissement avec la directrice de Konoha chargée sur son dos, tel un poids mort. Sasuke préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Franchement, la situation était déjà bien trop gênante pour qu'en plus il se permette de faire un quelconque commentaire... Il reporta son attention sur Naruto, présentement occupé à balayer les dégâts causés par Tsunade.

\- Assis toi où tu veux, j'arrive, marmonna-t-il entre deux injures adressées à la blonde déjà partie.

Sasuke obtempéra et pris place sur l'une des table ronde à proximité. Les fauteuils étaient confortables, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Je te sers quoi ?

Le brun releva la tête en direction du comptoir, où Naruto le toisait d'un air mauvais. Au moins, il avait la politesse de lui proposer quelque chose à boire.

\- Un expresso, répondit-il machinalement.

Naruto haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse, mais se détourna malgré tout afin de préparer sa commande. Sasuke en profita pour sortir son ordinateur, le dossier qu'il avait tiré au sort la veille, et un calepin avec quelques stylos. Il avait d'ores et déjà un peu planché sur l'exercice, et pris quelques notes sur les dissertations possibles. Plus vite cette affaire serait réglée, mieux il se porterait.

Alors qu'il allumait son ordinateur, Naruto déposa deux verres sur la table où il avait pris place. L'un contenait ce qui semblait être une bière ambrée, tandis que l'autre ressemblait très fortement à un cocktail de couleur rose. En tout cas, il n'y avait pas trace du café qu'il avait commandé... Il adressa un regard mi-énervé mi-interrogateur à Naruto, qui lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

\- L'Hermite Pub est un endroit pour prendre du plaisir. Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te servir quelque chose que t'aimes pas.

Sasuke fit les yeux ronds, estomaqué. Comment cet imbécile de Naruto savait-il qu'il détestait le café ? Hormis Itachi, personne n'était au courant !

\- Contrairement aux apparences, ton pote Sai est plutôt du genre bavard, précisa-t-il devant l'air surpris de son homologue. Enfin bref, passons... On le commence ce putain de dossier à la con ?

Sasuke prit note intérieurement d'envoyer un SMS fleurit à ce traitre de Sai, sa fierté étant touchée au cœur.

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin :** Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Une fois encore, mille et un MERCIS pour vos petits mots d'encouragement et vos commentaires ! Les remarques constructives m'aident à poursuivre cette histoire. A très vite pour la suite ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé :** Sasuke était clairement décidé à faire de Naruto la cible de toute l'université. Qui était-il pour le défier ainsi ? On ne se moquait pas du roi sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait... NaruSasu / Lemon Yaoi / UA.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Cette histoire comprendra certains passages explicites mettant en scène deux hommes.

* * *

**LE FOU DU ROI**

_Chapitre 8 : Lâcher prise_

. . .

\- Je m'occupe de relever les immobilisations corporelles, incorporelles, financières, les stocks et les créances. Occupes-toi du passif avec les capitaux propres, les provisions et les dettes.

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de croire que ses compétences en finances étaient merveilleuses, mais il pensait avoir au moins les bases... Pourtant, le charabia de Sasuke sonnait comme un véritable supplice à ses oreilles. Il n'y comprenait strictement rien.

Sasuke débuta ses prises de notes, feuilletant rapidement l'imposant dossier dont il avait pris soin de faire une copie pour Naruto. Le silence autour de lui attira toutefois son attention, et il releva bientôt la tête en direction de son binôme. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air complètement ahuri.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Hum... Tu veux bien répéter ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas devoir expliquer cent fois la même chose.

\- Je m'occupe de relever les éléments du total actif pour le bilan comptable. Et toi, tu t'occupes des éléments du total passif.

De nouveau, Naruto ne broncha pas, et Sasuke comprit qu'il ne saisissait absolument pas les consignes données.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu n'es même pas capable de faire ça ?

\- Hé, c'est bon là avec ton air condescendant ! S'énerva Naruto en rougissant. Je suis pas une lumière en finances, je veux bien le reconnaître.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a juste une matière où tu puisses prétendre être "une lumière" ? Poursuivit Sasuke en un sourire méprisant.

Le blond se redressa sur sa chaise et le fusilla du regard. Bordel, il savait que travailler avec ce petit prétentieux de Sasuke ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais il n'allait pas non plus se laisser rabaisser sans rien dire.

\- Je ne te permets pas, enfoiré !

Le brun lui rendit son regard noir. Iruka Umino avait bien évoqué les lacunes de Naruto et ses notes suffisamment inquiétantes pour qu'il risque le redoublement. Mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à devoir reprendre toutes les bases avec cet idiot. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à lui donner des cours particuliers. Pourtant, s'il voulait boucler ce dossier rapidement, il allait bien devoir faire un petit effort et expliquer clairement les choses à Naruto.

\- Rassied-toi, soupira-t-il. Je vais t'expliquer.

Le blond fut presque surpris. Sasuke n'avait pas pour réputation d'être patient, et il avait vraiment du mal à l'imaginer en bon professeur... Mais vu la situation, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser son aide. Il obtempéra donc en bougonnant et écouta avec application ses conseils. Environs une heure plus tard, il fut lui-même étonné de parvenir à identifier sans mal les différentes données qui rentraient respectivement dans l'actif et le passif du bilan comptable. Ça relevait tout bonnement du miracle.

\- Bah putain... T'es plutôt doué pour enseigner !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, ce compliment ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid.

\- J'espère que t'as bien imprimé, je ne t'expliquerais pas tout ça une seconde fois.

\- T'inquiètes, tout est bien rentré là-dedans ! Plaisanta Naruto en désignant sa tête.

Ils purent ainsi attaquer les choses sérieuses et commencer la rédaction de leur devoir de finance. Sasuke fut surpris de voir Naruto s'appliquer autant à l'ouvrage. En toute franchise, il pensait vraiment que le blond finirait par se dégonfler, lui laissant le gros du travail.

Alors qu'il était lui-même concentré sur sa partie de l'exercice, il se saisit machinalement du cocktail que Naruto lui avait servi un peu plutôt, et qu'il avait délaissé jusqu'à présent. Son stylo s'arrêta net lorsqu'il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres. Bordel... C'était juste la meilleure chose qu'il ai jamais bu. Un savant mélange de jus de fruits, de sirop et de glace pilée. Et dire qu'il avait traité Sai de simplet et d'influençable quand ce dernier avait vanté les mérites des cocktails de Naruto...

Alors que Sasuke observait d'un œil fasciné et presque béa le liquide rosé dans son verre, un rire narquois attira son attention. Face à lui, Naruto affichait un air particulièrement fier.

\- Ça t'en bouche un coin hein, Uchiha ?

Le brun détourna les yeux, tandis que le rouge lui montait légèrement aux joues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de baisser aussi facilement sa garde, encore moins pour une chose aussi futile qu'une simple boisson sucrée.

\- Allé, ça va pas non plus te tuer de reconnaître que c'est bon ! Insista Naruto dont le sourire ne faisait que grandir.

\- C'est pas mauvais, cracha Sasuke, plein de mauvaise foi.

Le blond n'en perdit pas son sourire. Il savait pertinemment que Sasuke trouvait son cocktail délicieux, il l'avait lu immédiatement sur son visage à la première gorgée. Satisfait de son petit effet, mais sans insister tout du moins, il reprit sa prise de note en ricanant doucement, sous le regard assassin de son binôme.

Les minutes se transformèrent en heures, et c'est finalement Kiba et Tayuya qui interrompirent leur travail, en pénétrant comme des furies dans l'établissement à presque vingt heures trente.

\- Je te préviens, s'il bouffe ou s'il pisse sur l'une de mes tenues t'en aura pour ton argent !

\- Oh mais la ferme ! Akamaru est bien élevé, il ne ferait jamais ça !

_*Ouaf*_

\- Ouiiii, c'est un bon chien ça !

\- Et il a pas intérêt à s'amuser à forti-frota sur la jambe des clients !

\- Putain mais Tayuya, je te dis qu...

Kiba s'interrompit net en découvrant Naruto en plein travail sur l'une des tables de la salle. C'était déjà un spectacle peu habituel, mais que dire en plus de la présence de Sasuke Uchiha ? Le grand, le richissime, l'enfoiré de Sasuke Uchiha, tranquillement assis dans l'Hermite Pub, qui sirotait son cocktail en lui adressant un regard désabusé.

\- Hey, salut l'imbécile heureux ! S'exclama Tayuya en s'approchant d'eux. Tu m'avais caché que t'avais un camarade aussi mignon !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il lui était déjà difficile de rester aimable envers l'habituel gente féminine qui lui gravitait autour, alors il n'avait juste aucune envie d'être dragué par une stripteaseuse. Le sourire de la jolie rousse s'étira encore davantage alors que Sasuke lui lançait un regard noir.

\- Dommage que t'ai vraiment une tête de con.

Naruto releva le visage, observant avec amusement la mine déconfite de Sasuke. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se faire lyncher par une femme. Mais Tayuya n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter au physique, et Sasuke était typiquement le genre de gars qu'elle avait du mal à supporter. Trop hautain, trop frigide... Elle les préférait un peu plus âgé et entreprenant.

\- Non mais regarde-toi sérieux ! Poursuivit-elle en lui agrippant les deux joues. Tu vas finir tout ridé à trente ans si tu continues à faire ta gueule de croque-mort comme ça !

Naruto fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, alors que Tayuya tirait sans vergogne sur les joues de Sasuke, lui simulant un sourire qui ne collait absolument pas avec le regard furibond qu'il lui adressait. Bordel... C'était qui cette furie ? Et de quel droit osait-elle le toucher ?

\- Putain mais lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-il en se dégageant de sa poigne.

Les rires de Kiba et Tayuya redoublèrent face à son indignation, alors que Naruto le regardait mi-surpris mi-amusé. Le vocabulaire de Sasuke était rarement grossier. Et ça l'amusait plutôt pas mal de le voir poussé ainsi dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, crétin ! S'énerva-t-il contre le blond en se redressant.

\- Désolé, désolé ! Répondit Naruto en levant ses deux bras devant lui, comme pour faire son méaculpa.

\- Détend-toi mon chou, ou aucune fille ne voudra jamais de toi, reprit Tayuya en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, suivi de près par Kiba qui ricanait toujours.

Sasuke tiqua, quelque peu blessé dans sa fierté. Cette nana ne voyait clairement pas à qui elle parlait. Il était l'un des hommes les plus convoité de toute la ville, il ne finirait certainement pas sa vie seule !

\- Allé Sasuke, calme-toi. Tayuya est une grande gueule avec tout le monde, déclara Naruto en lui souriant. Bref, on ne va pas tarder à ouvrir, je pense que tu devrais y aller.

Le brun releva un œil surpris vers son binôme, qui s'affairait à regrouper toutes leurs prises de notes. Comment l'avait-il appelé ?

Sentant que Sasuke restait immobile face à lui, Naruto redressa la tête dans sa direction. Sa bouche était tirée dans une mimique étrange... Il était énervé ? Non, ça ne semblait pas être de la colère... Ennuyé plutôt ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke détourna prestement les yeux en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles. Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin, tandis que le brun rangeait ses affaires dans son sac et enfilait son manteau. Le blond le raccompagna poliment jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Demain, rendez-vous ici même heure du coup ?

\- Hn.

* * *

C'était devenu une routine plutôt plaisante. Mais bien sûr, Sasuke ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute.

Il se rendait à l'Hermite Pub en fin d'après-midi, Naruto lui servait l'habituelle boisson rose qu'il appréciait temps, puis ils planchaient à parts égales sur leur partiel de finance. Peu avant vingt-et-une heure, Kiba et Tayuya débarquaient pour prendre leur service. La jolie rousse le taquinait parfois sur sa "tête de con", insulte qui n'était finalement pas si méchante venant d'elle. Kiba l'ignorait souvent, même s'il se risquait dernièrement à la saluer de façon un peu plus familière. Jiraya discutait parfois avec eux en coup de vent, félicitant Sasuke d'avoir la patience de travailler en binôme avec Naruto.

Il régnait dans ce bar une ambiance chaleureuse. Un climat serein, amical, bienveillant... L'exact opposé du malaise qui planait habituellement sur le domaine Uchiha. Le partiel de finance lui servait d'excuse, Sasuke pouvait ainsi lâcher prise quelques heures, et ça lui faisait du bien au moral. Il s'était même surpris à être plus maussade dimanche et lundi derniers, journées où l'Hermite Pub restait clos et où il n'avait donc pas pu profiter de ce moment.

\- Sasuke, j'ai fini de relever les données sociales, j'en fais quoi maintenant ?

Sans vraiment qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Naruto avait cessé de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait encore de l'interpeler par des "connard" ou des "enfoiré", mais c'était bien moins fréquent qu'au début de leur relation... En était-il heureux ? Non. Absolument pas. C'était juste plus agréable de travailler dans ces conditions.

\- Il faudrait les répartir dans différentes catégories. Effectifs, santé, droit...

Naruto n'était pas un élève brillant. Mais il se montrait appliqué, quoi que parfois distrait, et travaillait plutôt bien à partir du moment où Sasuke lui donnait des consignes claires. Quelques remises à niveau avaient encore été nécessaires pour consolider ses bases, mais il s'en sortait finalement mieux que prévu.

Trois semaines passèrent ainsi, au gré des cours, des révisions pour les examens qui approchaient, et des petites soirées passées à l'Hermite Pub en compagnie de Naruto. Jusqu'à ce jeudi soir, où ils posèrent enfin le point final à l'imposante dissertation qu'ils avaient rédigée ensemble.

\- Pouaaah ! S'exclama Naruto et s'étirant tel un chat sur sa chaise. Enfin terminé !

\- Hn.

Sasuke pris soin de bien enregistrer les dernières modifications sur le fichier de presque cinquante pages, avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Ils avaient fait du bon travail.

\- Alé, je te paie un autre verre pour fêter ça ! S'extasia le blond en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. Il affectionnait particulièrement les boissons sucrées que Naruto lui concoctait, et qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas boire ailleurs, au risque que son père l'apprenne et le réprimande. Le blond revint bientôt avec une coupelle remplie d'un liquide orangé, qu'il tendit à Sasuke. Il leva pour sa part son habituelle bière ambrée et porta un toast idiot à "ce putain de dossier de merde" pour reprendre ses mots plus que grossiers.

\- Peut-être qu'avec ça, j'éviterai les rattrapages, scanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise, répondit Sasuke en un rictus amusé. Il va quand même falloir que tu obtiennes la moyenne sur d'autres matières.

\- Haaan... Gémit Naruto en s'affaissant sur la table. Franchement, je crois que c'est peine perdue...

Le blond continua à se morfondre sous les yeux à peine compatissant de Sasuke. Bien sûr que c'était peine perdue, cet idiot ne comprenait rien à rien. Sasuke doutait même qu'il ai révisé quoi que ce soit... Il était plus du genre à se pointer le jour J en ne comptant que sur sa chance et son talent.

\- Tu voudrais pas me donner quelques leçons ?

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer avec son cocktail. Il releva la tête en direction de Naruto, dont le visage était toujours avachi sur la table, et dont les yeux le fixaient d'un air suppliant.

\- Non.

\- Oh alé, s'te plait ! Insista-t-il en joignant ses deux mains. Ai pitié d'un pauvre cancre comme moi !

\- Non.

\- T'es pas sympa Sasuke sérieux !

Le brun l'ignora de plus belle. Et puis quoi encore ? Même s'il était parvenu à supporter Naruto ces dernières semaines, et même s'il devait bien reconnaître que malgré ses lacunes, il était plutôt volontaire pour apprendre, il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec ça. Ils n'étaient pas amis, c'est à peine s'ils arrivaient à se supporter, bien que leur relation ai légèrement évolué vers un "petit" mieux ces derniers temps.

\- Je te promets des cocktails gratuits à vie ! Proposa le blond d'un air narquois.

Sasuke daigna reporter son attention sur lui. Non mais il le prenait pour qui sérieux ? C'était ça sa monnaie d'échange ? Il était assez riche pour se payer tous les cocktails du monde, et même un barman particulier s'il le voulait.

\- Et tu pourras venir à l'Hermite Pub avant les horaires d'ouverture quand ça te chante, poursuivit Naruto. Avoue que t'aimes bien l'endroit ! Tu pourras boire autant de boissons sucrées que tu veux, sans que ton paternel soit au courant !

Sasuke lui adressa un regard noir. Mais après tout, Naruto n'avait pas tors... Il allait avoir du mal à revenir à ces immondes cafés noirs et autres alcools "virils", maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à toutes ces délicieuses boissons que Naruto lui servait...

\- Et puis, t'as quand même une dette envers moi !

\- Une dette ? S'étonna Sasuke en haussant un sourcil. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Le sourire de Naruto s'étira, laissant entrevoir une belle série de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

\- Oh si, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Sasuke, rétorqua-t-il d'une voie mielleuse.

Bien sûr, il savait. La fameuse soirée où Naruto lui avait jeté son bourbon au visage, lui permettant ainsi de rentrer chez lui et par la même occasion de se soustraire à la présence exécrable de son père... Il n'avait pas oublié. Mais Naruto n'ayant jamais fait allusion à cet incident, il avait fini par en conclure définitivement qu'aucune bonne intention ne se cachait derrière son geste.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que t'as pas fait ça juste histoire de te venger ? Ça a dû drôlement t'amuser de me jeter mon verre à la tronche.

\- Oh arrête, t'as très bien entendu ma petite discussion avec Shikamaru et Chôji quand t'es sorti. Soit pas de mauvaise foi !

Sasuke détourna les yeux en grognant. Itachi et Sai avaient donc vu juste. Et lui aussi, au fond, il le savait. Naruto lui donnait donc une chance pour ne plus lui être redevable. Il aurait pu l'envoyer bouler, certes... Mais il ne voulait pas avoir ça sur la conscience. Il avait été éduqué ainsi : un donné pour un rendu. S'il avait une dette envers Naruto, alors il devait la payer pour remettre les compteurs à zéro. Et une fois que ce serait chose faite, il pourrait définitivement passer à autre chose.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Mais je te préviens, t'as intérêt à travailler sérieusement, ou je te laisse te démerder tout seul. Et personne ne doit être mis au courant. C'est bien clair ?

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres.

\- Yeah, je vais tout déchirer pour ces exams !

* * *

Tout déchirer qu'il avait dit... Comme quoi, il était parfois nécessaire de tourner plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler... Voilà déjà une heure que Sasuke s'appliquait à lui expliquer un cours de droit social, sans grand succès malheureusement. La leçon de ressources humaines avait été bouclée plutôt rapidement, mais pour ce qui était du juridique... Naruto n'y comprenait strictement rien. Il ne voyait tout simplement pas l'intérêt d'apprendre au mot près tous ces extraits de lois.

\- Bon. Je crois qu'on va laisser le droit de côté et concentrer nos efforts sur d'autres matières, soupira Sasuke, dont la patience arrivait sévèrement à sa limite.

\- Ouais...

\- De toute façon, il est bientôt l'heure. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Naruto jeta un œil à son téléphone, et acquiesça docilement. L'Hermite Pub n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir ses portes, et il était déjà fatigué à l'idée de devoir tenir son service. Ses révisions avec Sasuke l'usaient mentalement. Mais les examens débutant dans une semaine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lésiner sur l'effort.

\- On fait comment pour demain du coup ?

Sasuke lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- On est dimanche demain, répondit-il en enfilant sa veste.

\- Ouais, justement, poursuivit le blond. L'Hermite Pub est fermé, et je doute fort que Jiraya accepte de nous laisser squatter l'endroit sans surveillance.

La dernière fois que son parrain lui avait laissé les clés de l'établissement, Naruto et Kiba avaient convié plusieurs amis à une petite fête privée. L'affaire avait vite dégénérée en grosse beuverie, si bien que les dégâts matériels avaient été plutôt conséquents... Jiraya avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas les virer, mais il s'était juré de ne plus jamais leur confier son précieux bar.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais passer mon weekend à te faire réviser ?

Naruto releva des yeux larmoyants dans sa direction. Sasuke se contenta de l'ignorer, peu réceptifs à ce genre de manœuvre.

\- Oh allé, Sasuke, s'il te plaît ! Je suis loin d'être au point pour ces exams !

Le blond fit des pieds et des mains pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. C'était ses premiers partiels, et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il ne les validait pas. Tsunade serait la première au courant, et il ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'elle assure personnellement ses cours particuliers.

\- Je te cuisinerai des ramens ! Et je pourrais même acheter des bonbons si tu veux !

\- Putain, mais arrête de croire que tu peux m'acheter avec des friandises ! S'énerva Sasuke en rougissant.

Naruto se permettait d'être franchement familier avec lui depuis quelques temps. Le dossier de finance et les révisions les aveint aidé à mieux se supporter. Mais il n'était pas dit que la chose soit aussi évidente sur une journée entière.

\- T'as pas mieux à faire de toute façon, si ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Non, il n'avait rien de prévu demain. Et à vrai dire, la perspective de devoir dîner seul avec son père, puisqu'Itachi était toujours en déplacement, ne l'enchantait guère... Pour autant, il n'était pas sûr que la compagnie de Naruto soit bien plus supportable. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là.

\- Naruto, que les choses soient bien claires : nous ne sommes pas potes, trancha-t-il d'une voix dure. Arrête d'être aussi familier avec moi.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris. Sa relation avec Sasuke s'était apaisée dernièrement, certes, mais il n'était pas simplet au point de le considérer comme son ami. Ça non. Il avait juste besoin d'un gars assez intelligent et pédagogue pour l'aider dans ses cours, point barre.

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, Uchiha, répliqua le blond. C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

Sasuke tiqua à l'entente de son nom de famille. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Naruto ne l'avait plus prononcé. Mais au moins, ça le rassurait sur l'état de leur relation. Sans un mot de plus, le brun tourna les talons et sorti de l'établissement.

* * *

Plusieurs coups frappés à sa porte réveillèrent Naruto en sursaut le lendemain matin. Il posa un œil ensommeillé sur son réveil, qui à son grand désespoir indiquait tout juste neuf heure du matin. Son service ayant fini tard la veille, le temps de rentrer et de se doucher, il n'avait pu dormir que six heures tout au plus. Un grognement furieux lui échappa. Qui était l'enfoiré qui osait le réveiller si tôt un dimanche !

Il s'extirpa mollement de son futon, et se dirigea d'un pas trainant jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, sur laquelle les coups avaient redoublé d'intensité.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi votre probl...

La surprise l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Face à lui, sur le palier, Sasuke lui adressa un regard noir.

\- T'aurais pu ouvrir plus vite, crétin.

Naruto vit rouge. Non seulement il le réveillait, mais en plus il avait droit à une belle insulte gratuite.

\- Putain, Uchiha, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Maugréa-t-il

\- Tu voulais que je t'aide à réviser, non ? Donc me voilà.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. A aucun moment il n'avait souvenir que Sasuke ai accepté de venir aujourd'hui. Au contraire, il avait catégoriquement refusé. Alors pourquoi diable se pointait-il chez lui ? Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-il eu son adresse ? Non, question idiote... C'était très certainement encore un coup de Sai. Ce type avait un don pour dégoter n'importe quelle information, et il était à la botte de Sasuke.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, tu m'avais dit non, répliqua Naruto. Et bordel, neuf heures du mat, c'est bien trop tôt !

\- Donc je rentre chez moi ?

Sasuke lui adressa un rictus méprisant, tandis que Naruto tirait la grimace face à lui.

\- Non, c'est bon... Marmonna-t-il en lui proposant d'entrer. Mais je te préviens, je risque de pas être très productif avec le manque de sommeil.

\- Hn.

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin :** Tadaaa ! Et voilà pour ce 8ème chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Navrée d'ailleurs pour le délai de publication un peu plus long qu'à l'habituel... Bref de bref, merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, c'est vraiment très encourageant. A bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé :** Sasuke était clairement décidé à faire de Naruto la cible de toute l'université. Qui était-il pour le défier ainsi ? On ne se moquait pas du roi sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait... NaruSasu / Lemon Yaoi / UA.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Cette histoire comprendra certains passages explicites mettant en scène deux hommes.

* * *

**LE FOU DU ROI**

_Chapitre 8 : Amis amis ?_

. . .

Sasuke observa d'un air sidéré l'appartement de Naruto. A peine avait-il mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'il s'était empêtré dans un sweat-shirt négligemment délaissé devant la porte d'entrée. L'endroit semblait déjà peu spacieux, mais le capharnaüm ambiant n'arrangeait en rien les choses... Comment était-il possible de vivre dans un tel dépotoir ? Bon nombre d'habits jonchaient le sol et des pots de ramens instantanés envahissaient la pièce. Sans parler de l'imposant futon qui accaparait à lui seul presque tout l'espace disponible.

\- Comment c'est possible d'être aussi bordélique ?

Naruto renifla bruyamment, un peu gêné. S'il avait su que Sasuke débarquerait aujourd'hui, il aurait certes pris la peine de faire un minimum de ménage.

\- Entre les cours et le boulot, j'ai pas trop le temps... Marmonna-t-il d'un air peu convaincant.

\- Arrête de te trouver des excuses, trancha Sasuke. On ne peut pas bosser dans un bordel pareil.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon... Attends deux minutes, je vais ranger un peu.

Naruto plia son futon puis l'enfourna négligemment dans le seul placard mural du salon. Il rassembla en quatrième vitesse les vêtements éparpillés ça-et-là, et les jeta sans commune mesure dans ce qui semblait être un carton, et qui lui servait a priori de panière à linge sale. Armé d'un sac poubelle, il entama ensuite de ramasser les détritus et autres magazines qui encombraient l'espace.

Sasuke l'observa, mi-amusé mi-abasourdi. Naruto avait beau vivre seul, il ne comprenait pas comment un tel laisser-aller était possible. Bien sûr, il était plutôt mal placé pour lui faire la morale, puisque des domestiques se chargeaient du ménage au domaine Uchiha. Mais il était quand même assez organisé et consciencieux pour ranger un minimum ses affaires...

Il fallut bien une vingtaine de minutes à Naruto pour rendre l'endroit présentable. Et encore, on était loin du logis parfaitement rangé. Naruto déplaça une petite table basse jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et disposa deux coussins à même le sol, avant d'inviter Sasuke à venir s'installer.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai de la bière ou du soda.

\- De la bière ou du soda à neuf heures du matin ? Répondit Sasuke en relevant un sourcil.

\- Bah je t'aurais bien proposé du café, mais vu que t'aimes pas ça... Un thé alors ? Je dois avoir une boîte qui traine par-là.

\- Un thé, ça ira très bien, merci.

Alors que Naruto s'affairait à remplir la bouilloire et à la disposer sur le minuscule réchaud de camping, qui faisait apparemment office de cuisinière, Sasuke sortit de son sac plusieurs cahiers et autres supports pédagogiques. Il avait pris la peine de faire une copie de chacun de ses cours pour Naruto, sachant bien que le blond n'excellait pas dans la prise de notes. Il était bien trop occupé à discutailler avec Kiba pour se concentrer pleinement sur les leçons...

Cette pensée arracha un soupir à Sasuke. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté d'aider Naruto ? Il était bien trop distrait et turbulent pour mériter son aide. Se rétamer pour ses premiers examens n'aurait été qu'un juste retour des choses, vu le laxisme dont il faisait preuve vis-à-vis de l'Université depuis la rentrée.

\- Et du coup, pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ? Demanda Naruto en lui tendant une tasse ridiculement ornée de grenouilles.

\- Changé d'avis ?

\- Ouais, pour aujourd'hui. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas passer ton dimanche à me faire réviser.

* * *

_*Flash-back*_

Sasuke fut réveillé par un rayon de lumière qui filtrait par ses rideaux. Dans un bâillement à s'en arracher la mâchoire, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil qui indiquait tout juste sept heures du matin. Il n'était pas du genre à faire la grâce mâtinée. A vrai dire, on ne lui en avait jamais vraiment laissé l'occasion, puisque depuis son plus jeune âge, il devait se conformer à la maxime paternelle : "l'avenir appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt". Se complaire des heures durant dans son lit n'était pas digne d'un Uchiha.

Les cheveux en bataille, il s'extirpa de ses couvertures et se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, s'être scrupuleusement lavé les dents et avoir remis un tant soit peu d'ordre dans sa crinière, il enfila un pantalon en chino et un pull à col rond. L'ensemble rendait assez sophistiqué, mais c'était pourtant une simple "tenue du dimanche" pour le richissime héritier qu'il était.

Après avoir consulté son téléphone portable - ainsi que le magnifique MMS adressé dans la nuit par Neji, en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille en discothèque - il se dirigea vers la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée. Une domestique l'accueillit avec un sourire pondéré, et l'invita à prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils. Son père, Fugaku Uchiha, déjà attablé depuis plusieurs minutes face à son café noir habituel, ne daigna presque pas lui adresser un regard.

\- Bonjour père, se risqua Sasuke, sachant d'avance qu'il n'obtiendrait pas réponse.

Comme attendu, c'est un silence pesant qui lui répondit. Sasuke avait en horreur les dimanches matins, et plus particulièrement ceux où il était contraint de petit-déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec son géniteur. D'ordinaire, la présence d'Itachi rendait l'ambiance un peu plus supportable, mais ce dernier était toujours à Iwa pour affaires... Sasuke entama de manger les toasts à la confiture et au beurre que les domestiques avaient eu l'amabilité de lui servir. Il but également l'immonde café noir auquel il ne pouvait pas échapper lorsque son père était là.

\- Bien le bonjour.

Sauvé. Sasuke eut presque du mal à contenir le sentiment de joie et de soulagement qui le traversa lorsque Kakashi pénétra dans la pièce. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un costard haut-de-gamme, et s'avança vers Fugaku avec plusieurs dossiers en main.

\- Je vous ai apporté les documents pour la réunion de demain, déclara-t-il cérémonieusement.

\- Parfait. Ça m'évitera un aller-retour au bureau du siège.

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

\- Vous restez ici aujourd'hui, père ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- J'ai convié plusieurs actionnaires à dîner avec nous ce midi. Les restaurants étant fermés pour la plupart, je pense que notre chef sera tout à fait en capacité de les recevoir comme il se doit.

Sasuke, déjà pâle de nature, vira au blanc extrême. Bon sang... Voilà qu'il allait non seulement devoir se coltiner son père toute la journée, mais aussi ces ploutocrates pédants d'actionnaires...

\- Tu dineras avec nous, bien entendu, précisa Fugaku.

Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Le ton de son père en disait long sur ses attentes, et il n'était à priori pas question de tergiverser.

\- Il me semble que les examens de Sasuke débutent dans une semaine, intervint soudainement Kakashi. Peut-être avait-il prévu de réviser ?

Fugaku daigna relever un œil dans sa direction.

\- C'est le cas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Hum... Oui, approuva Sasuke, ne pouvant se permettre de laisser passer une telle opportunité. J'avais prévu de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour mettre à profit le temps qu'il me reste.

Fugaku le toisa d'un regard noir, tant et si bien que son fils ne put s'empêcher de courber légèrement l'échine. Intérieurement, il priait pour que la perche lancée par Kakashi lui permette de quitter le domaine, et ainsi passer son dimanche le plus loin possible de son père et des actionnaires de leur société.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous nous passerons de ta présence. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était essentielle de toute manière.

Sasuke ne releva même pas la pique gratuitement lancée à son encontre. Il était bien top heureux de pouvoir s'en aller, et rien n'aurait pu venir contrarier son soulagement. Après avoir rapidement terminé son petit-déjeuner, il salua respectueusement son père et Kakashi, et partit rassembler ses affaires. L'une des domestiques lui tendit son manteau alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée, et il se rua presque dans l'imposante berline où son chauffeur particulier l'attendait.

\- Où allons-nous Messire Uchiha ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

Sasuke ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. A la bibliothèque de l'université ? Non, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y passer son dimanche. L'endroit devait être bondé une semaine avant les examens, et il voyait déjà venir ses fan-girls lui demander de l'aide pour réviser...

A cette pensée, l'image de Naruto lui revint en mémoire. Bon sang... il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir simplement passer son dimanche tranquille dans sa chambre, à lire ou à écouter de la musique... Pourtant, vu les circonstances, Naruto semblait être la meilleure solution de repli.

Sasuke sortit donc son téléphone portable de sa poche et adressa un SMS à Sai afin de s'enquérir de l'adresse de Naruto. Ce dernier lui répondit avec une rapidité presque malsaine, mais qui l'arrangea finalement bien.

\- Au 113 rue Gamakichi.

* * *

_*Fin du flash-back*_

\- Hum... J'ai eu pitié. Je ne veux pas avoir ton échec scolaire sur la conscience.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Sasuke faisait preuve de philanthropie à son égard ? Ça sentait la fausse excuse à plein nez.

\- Vraiment ? Insista Naruto en le fixant d'un air inquisiteur.

Sasuke détourna les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été un bon menteur. Il fit mine de se racler bruyamment la gorge pour couper court à cet interrogatoire. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Naruto apprenne qu'il lui servait tout bonnement d'excuse pour fuir son paternel.

\- On a du pain sur la planche. On attaque avec le cours sur les Services Généraux.

Naruto haussa les épaules. Après tout, peu importe la raison qui avait poussée Sasuke à changer d'avis. Le principal, c'est qu'il était là, faisant ainsi monter en flèche ses chances de réussite aux examens. Ils entamèrent donc les révisions.

Sasuke avait pensé absolument à tout. C'en était presque énervant... Il avait pris soin d'imprimer des fiches mémo pour chaque cours, il avait fait des pense-bêtes et avait même édité les sujets des années précédentes en guise d'exercices. Typique pour un majeur de promotion... Alors qu'il s'affairait à expliquer à Naruto la gestion de patrimoines mobiliers et immobiliers, ce dernier porta son attention sur le visage de son camarade.

Un majeur de promotion hein... Normalement, les premiers de la classe étaient plutôt du genre boutonneux et binoclards, pour faire dans le stéréotype... Sasuke, lui, était au contraire joli garçon. Naruto devait bien le reconnaître, même si ça lui trouait clairement les fesses de l'admettre. Il comprenait pourquoi toutes ces nanas lui gravitaient autour. En plus d'être riche, il était franchement bien gâté par mère nature. Il avait des cheveux soyeux, un profil fin et androgyne. Sans parler de sa peau tellement blanche qu'elle aurait fait pâlir la plus belle de toutes les geishas. Et sa manière de retrousser légèrement son nez lorsqu'il était concentré... C'était vraiment mignon.

\- Hey, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Naruto sursauta. Bordel de merde. Il avait complètement buguer sur la tronche de Sasuke... Le rouge lui monta légèrement aux joues alors qu'un rire gêné lui échappa.

\- Ah ah... Je crois que j'ai le cerveau en compote là, plaisanta-t-il en se grattant la tête. C'est bientôt midi, ça te dirait pas de faire une pause ?

Sasuke le toisa d'un air neutre. Il savait parfaitement qu'une fois distrait, il était purement et simplement impossible que Naruto se reconcentre. Le mieux était donc effectivement de prendre quelques minutes pour s'aérer l'esprit, pour ensuite repartir de plus belle dans les révisions.

\- Hn.

Naruto se redressa, et tendit ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps en faisant mine de s'étirer. Réviser à même le sol, accroupi pendant plusieurs heures, ça n'avait rien de bon pour ses articulations. Il se dirigea vers son semblant de cuisine, et ouvrit plusieurs placards. Sasuke l'observa du coin de l'œil, et ne cacha pas sa surprise. Bon sang... Naruto ne savait rien bouffer d'autre que des ramens instantanés ?

\- Tu veux quelle saveur ? Demanda le blond en brandissant plusieurs pots. J'ai poulet, légumes, bœuf...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que je mange ça, trancha Sasuke.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Et puis quoi encore ? De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à disposition. Et il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il sorte faire des courses pour le bon plaisir de Messire Uchiha. Dimanche, la supérette la plus proche était à plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Navré que ma maigre pitance ne soit pas à la hauteur de tes attentes, s'énerva-t-il en lui tournant le dos. Tu ne veux rien manger alors ?

Sasuke soupira. Il avait faim. Les gargouillements de son ventre le lui rappelaient cruellement. Mais il ne s'abaisserait pas pour autant à manger ces immondices de supermarché, dans lesquels Dieu seul savait quels produits chimiques il y avait... Il était très soigneux vis-à-vis de son régime alimentaire, et il s'évertuait à maintenir un mode de vie sain.

\- Je vais demander à mon chauffeur de passer chez moi pour récupérer des plateaux repas, proposa-t-il en saisissant ton téléphone portable.

Naruto fit la moue. Ça semblait effectivement être une bonne solution. Quoi que, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être un si mauvais hôte, même pas capable de servir à manger à son invité... Mais après tout, Sasuke était plein aux As. Alors à quoi bon rechigner ?

\- Ça me va.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le chauffeur personnel de Sasuke frappa à la porte. Naruto récupéra avec empressement les deux petits bagages qu'il lui tendit, et dont une odeur particulièrement alléchante se dégageait. Après l'avoir chaudement remercié pour la course effectuée, il disposa rapidement la nourriture ainsi livrée sur sa table basse. Et il fallait bien le reconnaître, on était dans une gamme bien au-dessus de ses habituels ramens instantanés...

Deux portions de saumon, généreusement accompagnées d'un gratin aux légumes et de quelques pommes de terre au four. Le tout conclu par une belle part de framboisier, dont l'onctuosité laissait facilement deviner qu'il était fait maison. Naruto n'en perdit pas une bouchée, sous les yeux presque amusés de Sasuke. S'il était habitué à de tels mets, il aurait mis sa main à couper que Naruto ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de repas tous les jours.

\- Bordel, c'est une tuerie ! S'extasia le blond, presque la larme à l'œil. Je donnerais cher pour avoir un cuisinier personnel.

\- Et encore, on est loin des plats qu'il nous sert habituellement au domaine Uchiha, se vanta Sasuke.

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que t'as quand même.

Sasuke releva les yeux dans sa direction. Non. A vrai dire, ce genre d'avantage faisait tellement partie de son quotidien qu'il n'y prêtait plus une réelle attention. On l'y avait habitué depuis son plus jeune âge, et il devait bien avouer qu'il manquait parfois de reconnaissance envers toutes ces personnes qui participaient à rendre sa vie agréable. La modestie ne l'étouffait pas, il devait bien le reconnaître.

\- Tes potes aussi ont ce genre de domestiques ? Questionna Naruto en attaquant à pleines dents son framboisier.

\- Mes potes ?

\- Bah ouais, Neji et compagnie.

Sasuke mis quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il avait retourné la question à maintes reprises dans son esprit. Etait-il vraiment ami avec Neji et Sai ? Il aurait bien voulu prétendre que oui, mais il n'en était pas vraiment certain. Ils les coutoyaient depuis plusieurs années, leurs familles étant liées par diverses rapports commerciaux plus ou moins officiels. Avec le temps, il avait appris à apprécier davantage leur présence. Mais leur relation restait clairement sur la retenue... Alors dire qu'ils étaient amis... Il ne savait pas trop.

\- Ils ont également des personnes qui s'occupent du ménage et de la cuisine chez eux, répondit-il finalement.

\- Ouah... Soupira Naruto. Vous menez vraiment la belle vie.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. La belle vie ? Certes, leurs quotidiens étaient peut-être plus agréables que celui des prolétaires comme Naruto, mais ils avaient aussi leur lots de problèmes à gérer, notamment d'un point de vue familial. Sai vivait auprès d'un homme cruel qui l'utilisait pour faire les sales besognes depuis son plus jeune âge. Et Neji était assujetti à un chef de clan qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à sacrifier son père pour sauver sa propre tête. On était loin de "la belle vie" que Naruto s'imaginait.

\- Je t'assure que ma vie n'est pas aussi rose que tu le penses, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu parles de ton père ?

Sasuke soupira de nouveau. Son père n'était qu'une partie du problème.

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous pour que votre relation en arrive là ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Naruto avait bien compris que le rapport entre Sasuke et son père était très particulier. Il avait clairement vu le sentiment de haine que son géniteur lui destinait, et même si sa question était franchement indiscrète, il était curieux d'en apprendre davantage à ce sujet.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, et se leva pour porter les déchets en carton de son repas jusqu'à la poubelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de tout ça avec Naruto. C'est à peine s'il abordait le sujet avec son frère Itachi, qui était pourtant son principal confident.

\- Tu sais, ça fait du bien de vider son sac des fois, reprit Naruto en sirotant pensivement la bière qu'il s'était servie un peu plus tôt.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Non, t'as raison. Mais je sais ce que c'est de n'avoir personne à qui se confier. Alors même si ça vaut ce que ça vaut, je suis tout ouïe si t'as besoin.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur Naruto. Et puis quoi encore ? Se confier, c'est une chose qu'on faisait entre amis. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des partenaires de révision, et encore. Alors pourquoi diable aurait-il voulu partager ses problèmes avec Naruto ?

\- Je me disais... C'est dingue quand même tous ces efforts que tu fais pour éviter qu'on arrive à s'entendre tous les deux.

Sasuke fit les yeux ronds, alors que Naruto enfilait une veste légère et attrapait son paquet de cigarette.

\- De quoi tu parles exactement ? Demanda-t-il, ne voyant vraiment pas où le blond voulait en venir.

\- Bah ouais. A chaque fois que j'essaie d'être sympa, faut toujours que tu me rembarres comme si ça te faisais chier que quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer ton espace personnel. Décoince-toi un peu Sasuke.

Il ne sut même pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr, il prenait toujours grand soin à mettre une certaine distance avec ceux qui l'entouraient, et plus en particulier avec des gens comme Naruto. Il n'avait absolument pas pour objectif de s'en faire un ami, et il ne tenait pas à ce que le blond se fasse des idées sur leur relation.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être sympa avec moi, trancha-t-il en reprenant place derrière la table basse.

\- Sauf qu'être sympa ou pas, ça ne se décide pas sur commande, marmonna Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. Bordel, tu devrais juste arrêter de réfléchir deux secondes et prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de si horrible à ce que tu tombes un peu les barrières. Ou alors t'es trop bien pour fréquenter un type comme moi ?

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre de nouveau. Lui, trop bien pour Naruto ? La question n'était absolument pas là. Leurs tempéraments étaient juste bien trop différents pour qu'ils parviennent à s'entendre.

\- Naruto... Soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Regarde-toi, franchement. T'es carrément extraverti, bordélique et un peu naïf sur les bords. Ce n'est absolument pas une question de classe sociale. On est juste carrément opposés dans nos personnalités, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait être amis tous les deux.

Le blond lui répondit par un rire à la fois franc et sardonique. Voilà justement où il voulait en venir. Sasuke donnait l'amère impression de toujours tout vouloir contrôler. Il voyait les choses de manière purement terre-à-terre, et semblait ne vouloir laisser aucune place aux sentiments. Il prenait les relations humaines comme un théorème de mathématique, comme ax+b=y, et rien d'autre... Il était carrément trop pragmatique dans sa relation aux autres.

\- C'est là que tu te fourres le dois dans l'œil, rétorqua Naruto en sortant sur le balcon. Arrête deux secondes de vouloir tout calculer. Et puis, les opposés s'attirent, c'est bien connu.

Naruto referma la baie vitrée, évitant ainsi que sa fumée de cigarette ne pénètre dans l'appartement. Sasuke toisa son dos à travers la vitre, la mine renfrognée. Bien sûr qu'il calculait tout. Si non, ses décisions n'auraient plus rien de rationnel.

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin :** Voilà donc pour ce 9ème chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. J'ai pris note des commentaires que vous m'avez laissés sur les chapitres précédents. J'ai cru comprendre que certains passages ont "heurtés" les valeurs de certaines lectrices, je m'en excuse. Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, je me relis au mieux, et je ne pense pas non plus que mes écrits soient fourmillants d'erreurs... Mais je m'engage à être plus vigilante dans mes relectures. J'écris pour moi, par plaisir, mais je publie pour vous, alors je serais une fois encore heureuse d'avoir vos impressions ! A très vite pour la suite :)


End file.
